Icy Legacy
by Pkd
Summary: Weiss Schnee - now Lucis Caelum - has long been living in the Kingdom of Lucis for over 30 years as the wife of the 113th King of Lucis and mother of the Chosen King. She had abandoned hopes of ever returning back to Remnant. That is until a portal opens up at Leide that she finds herself juggling the past, present, and the future of her old and new life of Remnant and Eos. *Dead*
1. Lucis Caelum

**This is a new Final Fantasy 15 and RWBY crossover fic replacing Kings and Hunters, hope you folks enjoy this story!**

* * *

 **M.E 735, August 20**

 **08:21 PM**

"Come on, one more push dear!" King Regis affectionately hold his wife's right hand in a gentle manner.

"You can do it your majesty! The baby's almost out!" The doctor attending to her birth urged on.

"Reggie… When this is over. I-I'm going to kill you for this." Weiss screamed in pain as she gave everything she had to bring out a new life to the world. This was perhaps one of the most painful feeling she ever experienced but one that she gladly took as it would bring something she'll forever cherish.

"Just one more push her majesty." The doctor told her as she readied to get the baby out.

"Our child's almost here, just one more little push Weissy. One more and it'll all be over." Regis whispered encouragingly to his wife's year, the king ignoring the pain in the hand holding onto his wife's death grip.

The Queen of Lucis let out the biggest scream she had in her life that it made both Regis, the doctor, nurses, and attendance wince from sheer volume – which could be heard throughout the Citadel and everybody else inside it. Though they had to admit the scream had a musical element to it, all thanks to the queen's great singing.

Then the pain finally came to an end as Weiss Lucis Caelum – formerly Schnee – was reduced to a mountain of sweat and pants as she took a moment to collect herself and rest from the laborious task she ever took. That was when she heard the cry.

It was the most beautiful sound she ever heard in 30 years. Yes she heard sound of infants crying but this was different from any others; this sound came from her own child, her son she and Regis worked to bring to life. She brought up her head up forward to see her baby for the first time and gasp slightly at the sight.

In a bundle of blanket was a infant being cleaned of the slime and blood from the birth. His face was brawling out tears as the baby cried out in the new world he was brought into. Her son looked so small and vulnerable that Weiss wanted nothing more than to get him to her arms and comfort him with all the love she could muster that he was safe. The maternal instinct she thought she never had took control of her as Weiss tried to bring her arms towards the crying newborn.

"Can I hold him?" Weiss asked the doctor.

"Weiss, I think you should rest for now, the deli-." Regis was caught off when Weiss pulled his face towards her to give him a kiss.

"Reggie, you know me. It's going to take more than that to put me down." Weiss chuckled. "Please… I need to hold my son." She gave him a pleading look.

Knowing of the past his wife told him of, Regis knew that this was a very important moment for her life. Weiss was starved of love and familial affection when she grew up with her family at her home, the only company being herself and condemned to live a lonely life of solitude. Their son was a chance for Weiss to give the love she ever wanted to her family of her making.

The doctor gave the crying bundle to a waiting mother with a steady, gentle hand to not inflict the slightest discomfort to the newly born prince of Lucis. When the baby was in his mother's smoothing and protective arms, the baby opened his eyes for the first time to show blues staring at a mirror in his mother's eyes. The baby started to stop crying to look at his mother with fascination and curiousity, feeling a loving nature from those eyes.

Weiss sobbed loudly when the baby looked at her and open his eyes for the first time, unable to contain the dam of emotions. She pulled the baby towards her make him feel all the love she had for him, and to silently show him that his mother will always be there to protect him from the bad things in the world. Regis moved towards his wife to share the embrace as the baby slowly fell asleep under the watchful eyes of his parents.

"His name? What should be name our son?" Weiss asked.

"Hmmm, despite coming with several names our son could be named with. I don't feel like feels right for him." Regis pondered out loud.

"I had some white or snow related names if he inherited my hair, but he has your color." Weiss remarked.

Regis looked out of the window of the room they were in to see that it was night outside. The night, the forever reminder that daemons always lurked in the darkness to sow chaos and death, and also reminding them of the beauty of the dark when the moon came forth. Along with the colors of the night being an important color and culture in their kingdom. An idea popped in his head when Regis thought of the night.

"Noctis…"

"What?"

"Do you notice that its nighttime outside?" Regis showed his wife the nightsky outside.

"I just noticed that. That's what you meant when you said Noctis. Meaning night in the old tongue." Weiss remarked.

"Noctis sounds like a good name for our son, and fitting as he was born in the night." Regis suggested.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum… Night of the Light Sky. I love it." Weiss found the name perfect.

"Then Noctis it is then. Our dear son." Regis proudly announced.

* * *

 _20 years later_

 **M.E 755, August 20**

 **04:13 PM**

"Thanks for the new car mom!" Noctis Lucis Caelum called out at the entrance of the Citadel as he entered the Audi R8 Star of Lucis designed specifically for him in celebration of his 20th birthday.

Weiss looked with pride as she slowly marched down the red staircase leading to the Citadel's main entrance. Taking her time to catch up to her son and his new ride she gifted to him when she commissioned Audi car company and the Royal Arts Society of Lucis to construct the one-of-a-kind car as a gift for Noctis' 20th birthday.

She was dressed in her formal occasion which was a gown dress colored in black with patterns of white decorating throughout the clothing, and her hair let out like a water flow that was cut up to her upper back. Much different than wearing her usual combat attire she was seen most of the time since she lead the Kingsglaive into battle multiple times. The combat skirt she usually once wore when she was much younger was abandoned after one too many accidental flashes where her friends saw they shouldn't have seen, except for Regis.

The queen brushed off the thought as she found herself besides the car where her son had entered the driver's seat to explore the interior of his birthday gift. Looking at her grown up son, resembling a lot of his father and having few traits of her evident by a bang of his colored white contrast to his majority black hair and inheriting her eyes along with some of her facial features. He wore his usual prince fatigues that one would not associate with a man of royalty, but Weiss didn't gave much a damn about it wishing for her son to live a life he wanted before entering his royal duties. Though Weiss had to concede that he looked like a member of a boyband.

"Huh, the features inside here is sweet." Noctis remakred as he observed and touched some of the various advanced features of the Star of Lucis.

"Top of the line technology straight from Audi. It's appropriate that the prince of Lucis gets the best of the latest car in all of Insomnia." The queen told him with pride. "It's a one of a kind car in all of existence."

"Really? That must have been quite the money to make a car of this make." Noctis remarked.

"If you want to know the worth of that car, think of it like the Fine Caviar Canape but much more expensive than that." Weiss said reminiscing the moment she ate tasted the fantastic dish.

"Wow… That's a lot of gils, mom." Noctis wide eyes at the amount of money.

"No problem, it was the least I could do for your 20th birthday." Weiss replied.

"I can say the guys are going to love this thing." The prince boasted.

"They will sure love to car, though I would imagine Ignis would be the one to drive it most of the time."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Noctis demanded.

"It means that he probably won't have too much faith in your driving skill to responsibility use it." Weiss reminded her son of his questionable driving skill.

"Hey, I can be a good of a driver… If I wanted to…" Noctis tried coming up with a good response to his mother.

It was moments like these that Weiss felt like a normal mother instead of a heiress or a queen. The last word still felt a bit strange to her even when she held the title far longer than she was a heiress of the SDC. She was a outsider who came from a different world of different culture whom arrived in Lucis by a accident, and later marrying Prince Regis. Yet here everybody loved her as their queen, the one who would risk her life to battle the empire and worked to improve the lives of those living inside and outside of Insomnia.

Despite adopting Lucis as her new home to rule alongside her husband and gaining life-long friends from this kingdom; Weiss found herself sometimes missing the home and friends she once had back at Remnant - even when she long accepted she couldn't return back to Remnant. She did not missed the prison of a home back at Atlas and the majority of the elites she once mingered with, but she dearly missed her sister and friends at Beacon.

She wondered how they were doing without her, living on their life and doing their job as protectors of the innocents against the wrongs of the world. Weiss privately wondered how Winter was doing if she were to hear that she was gone, Weiss hoped Winter would move on and not let her grief weigh her down. Her teammates at RWBY, she hoped they could keep fighting on for the future for their dreams and hopes and fighting in her honor: the queen wondered if Blake was able to achieve her dream of faunus equality; Ruby becoming the famous heroine she wanted to be like in the stories; and Yang living the life she wanted as she let thrill be her guide in life. Thinking of Remnant made Weiss bittersweet because of old friends and life goals she couldn't see or do anymore. Restoring the Schnee name was a forgotten dream unless Winter did something noble to bring honour back to it, her father still had control and could carry on his legacy built upon deceit, injustice, and death.

She pushed those thoughts out of her head, reminding herself that there was nothing she could do except for lamenting and dream of what ifs. She had a important role to fulfill as a queen of a kingdom under siege and a loving family to look after.

Maybe in the afterlife she could reunite with them. Maybe someday.

"Your Majesty!" She heard someone call out to her.

A suited royal official man ran up to her and gave her a quick bow before he announced. "Ma'am, your presence is requested by the council immediately, there has been reports of disturbance in the Leide region."

"The Empire?" Weiss questioned, not happy her time with her son was ended quickly.

"No, the current reports showed no involvement of the empire." The official replied. "But more reports are about to come in soon."

Weiss turned to face Noctis who wore a understanding face, nodding at her to go to the meeting requested by the Royal Council of Lucis. The official then led Weiss back inside the Citadel for the meeting. The queen hoped this meeting would be over quickly so she could spend the rest of the day with her family instead of wasting time on another meeting over the what was probably Empire activity. She was in for a surprise for what the meeting was going to be about. And the past coming to catch up with her life and her future.


	2. Praeteritum

**New chapter uploaded!**

* * *

"Are you sure the reports are 100% correct?" Weiss questioned for the umpeeth time as she stared at the picture she was shown. Unmoving and silent at the content that was in the image.

"Yes your majesty." Titus Drautos replied.

The Royal Council of Lucis stared at her with a understanding silence, many knowing her true origin which remained a top secret to this day to the public and most of the royal staff.

"…I see." She whispered in a somber voice.

Regis who saw that his wife needed privacy to take in the revelation decided to end the meeting. "Thank you captain for the report, this meeting is now over."

The members of the Royal Council stood up and bowed before leaving to their next schedule or to rest from the day's work; Captain Drautos of the Kingsglaive left too leaving Regis, Weiss, and Clarus as the only ones left in the large meeting chamber.

Neither of the three looked at each other as silence flowed for around over a minute before Weiss finally spoke up. "I can't believe it. T-they are here but… Why did it have to end this way!?" She cried out as she slammed down the pad showing the image taken at Leide.

Regis and Clarus winced at the hard slam of the electronic pad on the ornate conference table as they saw the content of the image she was upset about. Inside the picture were four female individuals, one in her early forties and the other three in their late teens. The woman had a light blond hair and green eyes; a tall body dressed in a white top and a skirt; and in her hand was a riding crop which the king and his shield had no idea why she was holding it. The other younger woman were dressed in black, red, and yellow. The dark clothed individual wore a outfit similar to a maid but less formal and a bow on her head, the red clothed one notably wore a red cloak and a red dress, and the yellow one wore a outfit that was rather revealing.

From what Regis and Clarus could remember of the description given to them by Weiss, these 3 young girls were her friends before she crossed over to Eos. And looking at their appearance, they were few years younger than his son. Yet somehow they were still young as Weiss described them to him and seemly haven't aged like her. Regis could see the heartbreak in his beloved wife's eyes as she saw that her friends never aged a year while she was around a decade from being a senior citizen.

"Clarus, could you please give us some space." Regis asked his dear friend.

"Yes, your majesty." Clarus formally replied before leaving the room to the royal couple.

"Regis… I don't know what to do." His wife cried out; bringing her hands to her face as she let out the dam. "When I arrived here at Lucis, I was desperate to find any method I could discover to get back to Remnant. But I gave up that hope when I couldn't find anything. When I fell in love with this world, with you."

Regis was silent as he listened on to his wife's words.

"For decades I have lived here to become the Queen of Lucis, fighting for the people of this kingdom. Falling in love and marrying you. Raising our son together. All these things I had that I nearly forgot the world I couldn't go back to but only in my memories and dreams. I gave up on that hope, and now it's here… Just not in a way that I wanted." Weiss choked on her grief.

"My friends haven't aged at all! They look like only a day or a week or months passed for them, while it was over 30 years for me. All those lost years i can never regain to spend it with them. The same with my sister!" The white-haired queen sobbed in her hand.

She then felt a tight warm presence around and glanced to see her husband hugging her, her body feeling slowly at ease at the loving contact. This was one of the qualities she loved about her husband, he was gentle in almost any physical contact they made with one another except for the more special occasions of the past. Returning back the hug and sniffed in her husband's shoulder as Weiss recomposed herself.

Regis looked to his wife's redden face and spoke. "Weiss, for all the time I have known you. From the confused cold, lonely girl I met for the first time to the passionate warrior who would sacrifice for her friends and kingdom to the beloved mother who ensured that our son would never live the life you went through. You have stood by with us for all those years and I will stand by with you no matter what my love. We will endure this together." Regis firmly declared.

Weiss gave him a smile as she sniffed. "Oh Reggie, being the sweet heart you always are." She hugged him one more time before pulling away to stand up. "On the plus side of the coming reunion, Noctis gets to see his extended family and godparents."

"I can imagine him reacting that he has godmothers younger than him along with a aunt few years older than him." Regis remarked imagining his son's reaction, for some reason reminded him of a confused chocobo. "Also, I'll have to plan arrangements for Caelum Via for our future guests."

"That would be wise. Will you excuse me?, I have to make sure Noctis didn't wrecked his car and prepare myself." Weiss planted a kiss on Regis's face before leaving the chamber, leaving the king by himself in the room.

The former heiress of the SDC felt anxious at what was about to happen in the near-future. She was going to meet her old friends and family back at Remnant, how were they going to react that the 17-year old Weiss Schnee who probably was missing for a day or week was now a Weiss Lucis Caelum, 50-year old woman married to a king of a kingdom? But more importantly how were they going to react to her husband and her son?

And then there was the White Fang, a old threat she had nearly forgotten about. She didn't have the fear and distrust she had towards the Faunus after the dock incident but that didn't mean she no longer despised the White Fang. If those fiends tried laying a single hand on her people or her family. May the Astrals have mercy on them because there weren't be any.

3 hours later

"My Queen, the outworlders are about to arrive at the Citadel in few minutes." A servant addressed her.

"Thank you." Weiss exited the chamber she and Regis shared and made her way to the elevator. She changed from her gown to her usual combat outfit composed of light blue shirt with a skirt-like ends, long white pants, grey boots coming up to her knee, and a black coat with red insides. She had to change her color scheme to adopt with her new life as a Lucian as black was the signature color of Lucis, and white being highly associated with Nifilheim. Besides, she has grown to appreciate the color of night.

A few Kingsglaive passed by her who gave her a respectful nod and enthusiastic greetings towards the queen who fought besides them. When the Kingsglaive was established, Weiss more or less took command of the elite group of soldiers as she unlocked their aura – which somehow worked in a another world not having much knowledge of aura – to ensure they had the maximum advantage against the military might of the empire.

She didn't simply stand in the back and command them, she directly participated in the thick of battle alongside them. She witnessed glaives dying in combat, dragging them into safety, saved by a few glaives in difficult situations, and getting to know about them when time permitted. The glaives were very happy to have a royal who fought besides them risking her own life as she was a high priority target of the empire. Her combined ability of magic, glyphs, and summoning made her a army of her own as she destroyed entire battalions in a matter of seconds and summoned an entire army of foes she defeated which spared plenty of fights the glaives didn't need to participate in.

The queen also made sure that the refugees turned glaives were always welcomed by the city and spent her own money to give a feeling of home to the glaives who lost their's by Nifilheim. Along with covert ops she would sometimes commission to hunters or glaives to deliver supplies to the homes of many Kingslaives member, something they were initially suspicious at first but later grateful for.

Regis remarked with amusement that despite founding the Kingsglaives, they were more loyal to her than him.

Weiss then entered the awaiting elevator before her and waited as the door closed followed by the lift descending down to one of the biggest moments of her life. She breathed deep and out and closed her eyes as she meditated to calm herself down, to let nothing drag her down and allow herself to be free like a bird. For what felt like a hour had passed the elevator beeped that it was at its destination, and she opened her eyes and stepped out of the elevator.

When she entered the main lobby of the Citadel, she saw them in the middle of the lobby.

* * *

 **Weiss' royal outfit is based of the Henceforward AU outfit worn by future Weiss Schnee.**

 **Also Weiss is going to be reunited with her former team!**


	3. Vetus Amicus

"Where are we going?" Yang asked for what was probably the millionth time.

Silence was again her answer as the hooded occupants besides her team and Professor Goodwitch sat in the van silent as always. The strangers with them were dressed in dark clothes with frock coats and a hood with ornate visors attached to it. While those who were obviously female wore some sort of hooded body suit with a small jacket over it and had capes handing from their back. All of them had a piece of black clothing covering their lower halves of their face.

She remembered few hours ago how the remnants of team RWBY and Goodwitch passed through some massive portal similar to the thing that swallowed their missing teammate a few days ago. Their mission was to investigate the otherside of the portal and what was there, and their unofficial mission was to possibly find Weiss Schnee. From there they came out of the portal to a large desert with a nearby ruin and abandoned, rusted machinery, and soon enough after some exploration they were attacked by a pack of ugly looking canines all quickly dispatched in less than a minute. Seriously, even the weakest Beowolf proved to be more of a challenge then those weird demented, skinny dog freaks.

Of course after their first battle in this new world, they were then met by the same group of people who were riding with them. They suddenly came out of nowhere, some suddenly teleported to their location with a trail of sparkling display of blue light with some appearing out of the thin air. Armed with axe, daggers, khlopesh, and guns, they had them surrounded but instead of a fight Yang expected to come, they announced themselves as the Kingsglavies: some sort of elite warriors of a kingdom able to utilize magic – something she had hard time believing. They were ordered to bring them to the city to their ruler when the portal and them were discovered by one of their recon teams. They were then escorted to a van and were driven across the road in the middle of the desert to where ever they were heading. The driver and the occupants seemed very eager to move quickly before night time came for some reason.

"Hey, we're at the city." One of the hooded man called out to the Remnant folks.

Team RBY and Professor Goodwitch peered out of the window of the van to see a long line of massive walls with large cannons mounted on top of them. As the van got closer to the walls, the Remnant people felt smaller as the walls slowly became larger in their view, threatening to engulf them with its intimidating presence. Large ornate gates before them opened up to allow the van to pass through some sort of security checkpoint.

From there they were greeted with a amazing sight; beyond the checkpoint was a vast metropolitan city of so much majesty and grandeur to make Vale look like Mantle. Skyscrapers and all sorts of buildings reminiscent of those in Vale and Atlas, but had a majestic feeling to them that made them feel awed. The van moved into a highway and passed by a large statue of a being covered in a intricate armor with horns sprouting from the head.

"Wow… That's one heck of a statue." Ruby awed by the design and size of the statue.

"What is this place?" Blake asked out.

Thankfully one of the occupants answered her. "Insomnia, crown city of Lucis."

"Insomnia? Like the sleep disorder?" The hidden cat faunus tried asking again but to no avail.

Silence filled in the van again as the Remnant people were taking in the sight of the city landscape and the crowded streets as the vehicle came out of the highway. Glynda Goodwitch noticed the lack of colors in the city with the only color noticeable was black, slightly disturbing the proffessor of the lack of color diversity she was seeing.

"What's that place?" Goodwitch then noticed a distinct building in the center of the city. It was a building complex resembling between a skyscraper and the castle, with four distinct structures on top of the main building below. She also noticed a beam of light emitting from the center towards the sky where it dispersed to a transparent massive dome of some kind.

"That's the Citadel, the palace and the seat of the royal government. This is the place where we're taking you too."

"What about the beam of light?" The Professor asked again.

She didn't get any words from them asides from some mutters of classified information.

"We're going to a palace!" Yang whispered out loud of Ruby.

"Oh no! We're meeting a king! I don't know how to act formal." The rose-themed girl panicked.

Several minutes later the van soon made it to the entrance of the massive castle-like skyscraper before them, where a large gatehouse and a checkpoint station was waiting for the van. After the guards opened the gate and the driver getting clearance to enter the main driveway of the Citadel. Ruby peaked out to see they were crossing a small bridge over a lower level connected to the driveway by two large staircase. The van then drove to a stop in front of a large steps leading up to the main entrance of the palace itself. The Kingsglaive sitting shotgun disembarked and opened the door for RBY and Glynda to step out of the van.

"You'll have someone about to come escort you to his majesty inside the lobby." He pointed towards the building. "My job here is finished." He went back into the van and soon drove off.

"Girls, follow close behind me." Goodwitch ordered as she and her students went up the steps and entered the Citadel of Insomnia.

Inside it was a large luxurious looking lobby area, big enough to fit in few bullheads in a line together. Nobody except them was in the lobby, making it a bit strange that they were the only ones to be here it was the palace of the king, expecting more staff members and guards to be around this area.

The whole place gave regal air that this place must be treated as if it was a sacred ground of high importance. Goodwitch had to admitt that the decoration and design put into this room was quite interesting compared to many places she'd been. The design simple yet concise enough to tell visitors this was a room of high importance.

"Anyone know when our guide is going to come?" Yang asked; feeling a little impatient.

"Wonder who they're going to have escort us." Blake wondered.

"Probably some servant or guards." Ruby answered.

That was when the door in front of them, causing Goodwitch and RBY to turn to face their escort to greet him or her, but whatever they were going to say was gone as their body froze at the woman in front of them who made a light gasp.

Weiss Schnee. The member of team RWBY who was missing for few days after her disappearance by a portal that appeared and swallowed her.

They saw the missing 'W' of team RWBY dressed in a outfit they never saw her wear before. Instead of white or a combat skirt, they saw her wear a long black coat dark as night with light blue shirt and long white pants, completely different to what she used to wear. Also her hair was unfolded from her pony tail style and cut down to reach her upper back.

Ruby did the most logical response one would do in this scenario. She zoomed towards her teammate. "Weisssss! It's good to see again bestie!" She crashed into Weiss nearly knocking them into the floor as Ruby hugged onto her as if to prevent her from dissppearing.

"It's good to see you again, Ruby." Weiss spoke, causing Ruby to pause at how old she sounded and how she lacked the coldness in her voice.

Ruby backed out of her hug to take a look at Weiss more closely and gapped at how old she looked. Her body and face matured to the point it somewhat resembled the last time she saw Weiss, and her body grew taller by several inches making her currently nearly around Blake's height.

"Weiss… What happened to you, you looked like you hit quite the growth spurt." Yang asked.

"Miss Schnee… How long have you been here." Goodwitch inquired, fearing the answer she would receive. "You were missing for around 3 days."

Weiss's face deflated at the sentence as she looked at the ground before looking at them again. "Well I've been here quite a long time. 33 years I've been living in this world. Guess it was some weird time shenanigans."

A great silence swept across them as they stopped to absorb in the information. Each of them were hard as granite at hearing the statement from Weiss on how long she stayed in this world. When they entered the portal to explore the other side and possibly rescue Weiss from where ever she was stranded on for the last few days for them, but to hear that because of some time displacement issue, she was stranded for over 3 decades. The fact that they missed all those years to spend time with their friend was a heartbreaking, and along with decades from now RBY will be fully grown adults while Weiss would be old and retired.

For Goodwitch, it was a tragedy that one of her student was left stranded in this world until she was in her middle ages while the rest were in the same exact, the precious time she could've have with them beyond her reach. For Yang she was stunned to discover the Ice Queen is now old enough to be her mother and upset that Weiss had to spend those years here alone without any one familiar to help her out. For Blake it reminded her of a story she read where there were two lovers whose love came to a tragic end where the two were separated by time; and by the time they reunited one was an elderly woman while the other was still in his prime. For Ruby she was devastated, having to realise that she missed the 3 decades worth of time in Weiss's life, missing all the birthdays and fighting they could've shared with one another.

Ruby then hugged Weiss again, this time crying as she dug her face into her friend's chest, expressing her sorrow and guilt. Weiss simply caressed Ruby's head like a mother comforting her child out of sadness.

Weiss gently pushed Ruby off her chest and looked into her redden silver-eyes. "Ruby, I know the feeling too. I've felt the same thing when I realized that I couldn't return to Remnant, and seeing you guys back here." Weiss then turned to look at the rest. "I didn't allow the grief to ruin me, you could say I went native and made a new life here."

She then looked at the watch on her wrist and her eyes widen a bit. "But that would be for later, first we need to meet King Regis."

* * *

"His Royal Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, the 113th King of Lucis." Weiss announced as she introduced to her team and former professor to the her husband they were unaware of.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Glynda saw a aged, old man sitting on a golden throne on top of two levels of staircases. The throne itself was simple but the golden metalwork surrounding it was majestic and elaborately designed with many artistic patterns that resembled feathers. The king himself appear to looked entering his 60s, and wore a elaborate suit with golden ornaments with a short cape and knee bracelet.

The girls and woman from Remnant attempted to bow in respect to the monarch. "No need for that." They paused mid-bow confused at his command. "Weiss has told me quite a lot about you." The King rose up from his throne with a cane in his hand and slowly made his way down the stairs, using the cane to guide his frail body to meet them at equal ground.

"Regis Lucis Caelum." He introduced himself before looking over to RBY. "My wife told me a lot about you three. Ruby, Blake, and Yang." He sent a hidden smirk to his wife, who was fuming that he ruined the surpise.

Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Glynda froze at the word 'wife' and snapped their heads towards Weiss's direction. Mouth gaping at the implication of being called wife by the King.

"You're married!?"

"Holy crap ice queen, you're literally a queen now!"

"Language Yang! Weiss, does that mean you have a son?"

Ruby, Blake, and Yang were shocked that their missing friend was now married to a king and a royalty, making the ice queen nickname quite literal. This was not what they expected if they were to find her. Did that also mean she had a kid or kids running around here?

"Girls, watch your voice." Glynda reprimanded, pointing out to the amused King in front of him.

"Oh no need to do so. It's a perfectly natural reaction to see your long-last friend married to royalty." Regis waved off the concern.

"Like I said before, I made a new life here." Weiss grinned at the Remnantian's reaction. "As the Queen of Lucis and married to this fine gentleman here."

"Oh you flatter me Weissy, you are my little angel of snow graced upon me with your love." Regis teased.

"And I'm happy that I'm married to you Reggie, my dear Cactuar butty." Weiss smiled with passion, freaking out RBY a bit at how joyful she was. Glynda felt like a fish out of water with the teasing going on.

"Do you really have to bring that up" An exasperated Regis sighed.

"Yes Reggie; me, Clarus, Cor, and Cid will never forget that incident until our dying breath."

Regis knew as much as he wanted them to forget it, that moment of his life was simply embarrassing. "Much as we want to talk about the past, I believe we're getting past the topic at hand." He turned to face Glynda. "The portal you came through, how large is it and does anyone know about it on the otherside?"

Glynda replied to the King. "Your Majesty, the portal opened up at the island of Vytal, inside a valley that's well protected from Grimm-."

"Heard about those beasts, simply Daemons that can stay in the day." Regis muttered.

"- The 4 kingdoms were notified of the portal opening up at Vytal, big enough to comfortably accomodate a carrier. We were the first ones to be sent across the portal to observe the other side." Glynda glanced at Weiss. "And possibly find Weiss Schnee; who is now Weiss Lucis Caelum." Glynda felt awkward addressing Weiss since she was now older than her and technically outranked her, even when she was still technically a Beacon student.

"I see." King Regis contemplated the situation. "Dear, would you like to take them to their dinner and hotel room they will be sleeping in?" Regis suggested to his wife. "I'll have to discuss with the Council about this situation at hand, my queen." He gave her a grin.

"I would love to, my king." Weiss returned the smile back. "Come on girls, dinner is ready."

Weiss led their guests out of the throne room while Regis remained where he was, thinking of the possibilities and paths the future gave out to him. 'Is this what the Crystal and the Draconian meant a new path laid out for the True King?'

* * *

"Wei- I mean your Majesty, of all the things I would ever imagine, I didn't think you would become queen!" Blake exclaimed.

"Please, just call me by my name when alone." Weiss half asked and ordered.

"This is really weird Weiss. A few days ago, you were the same age as us. Now you're old enough to be our mom." Ruby said.

"Also, you look and sound… More relaxed and carefree." Yang observed.

"Mrs. Caelum, I did noticed a change in personality compared to your time in Beacon." Glynda added in.

Weiss was thinking of the change of personality she had decades ago, a time she felt like it was a fleeting memory. "Well… I guess spending all my time with Regis ever since he found me after coming out of the portal; he was a honorable, kind person who tried to see the best in people and would do anything to protect them." The queen's face morped to a pleased expression. "I was rather a cold person back then, and he would try to break me out of the shell or just be the most affectionate prince ever. Perhaps the most major change was when we turned 19 and Regis' father King Mors, sent us outside of Insomnia to go to the neighbouring country of Accordo for a restoration of the old alliance against the Empire."

They notceied her face getting a bit tense at the mention of the Empire. "Me and him and his royal retinue, fought together in the front lines against the Nifilheim Empire, a vast empire of magitek and machines; who seek to conquer the world with their never ending military might. This moment was perhaps when I realised what it truly meant to be a Huntress, a hero for the people, and where I fell in love with him." RBY and Glynda found themselves eager to hear on. "Seeing him risking his own life fighting in a battle where his life could be extinguished in any moment, he could've stayed back in Insomnia where he was comfortable and safe yet here he was fighting. All because he couldn't see innocents under attack, and that as a future King he has a obligation to lead them."

Weiss then smiled at the next memory she was about to tell. "Few years after that, he and I got married. The following years after it was wonderful and exciting." Weiss secretly giggled at the fond memories of multiple private, intimate enounters with her husband. "But perhaps the biggest moment that changed my life was when I gave birth to my son." Her face started to become emotional as her companion noticed tears gathering up. "Just looking at him suddenly reminded me of my upbringing and the burden he'll have to bear. I promised to myself that I would protect him from all the bad of the world, and give him the life I never had so he could enjoy what life has to give him." She finished, cleaning away the tears.

RBY and Glynda were silent from hearing what Weiss had to say. They saw how much the world and her new family changed for her.

Unfortunately the five individual were about to turn around a corner where Blake was the first to turn when she crashed intott someone hard. Next thing she knew was that she fell forward and landed on something soft. She saw a man with messy hair below her, an admittedly cute looking man who had some baby face and alluring blue eyes that seem to suck her in.

There was something about him that got Blake's attention, she wasn't sure why but the faunus part of her started to whisper to her that he was a important individual. She was confused by what the important individual part was but a part of her felt like giving utmost respect as if he was a divine being. Now that she thinked about it didn't this scene come out of Ninjas of Love V2 chapter 3?

"Blake, as much as you want to ogle my son even if you didn't mean to. I think you should take a look at yourself in your current position." Weiss's voice scolded her, half amused and annoyed.

But hearing the word son and position got Blake out of her thoughts as she noticed that she was straddling him, and her hands on his chest. A closer look showed that his hair had a band of snow white hair. Realisation kicked in and Blake's face turned red that she was essentially straddling and ogling Weiss's son. She leaped off of him like a cat and hid behind a laughing Yang, embarrassed of what just happened.

"Oh Blake you've should seen the reaction on your face!" Yang couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "And I didn't knew you were this assertive Blakey." The blonde teased her faunus friend.

"Please kill me." Blake whispered, wanting to dig herself deep down in the earth.

"Unbelievable." Goodwitch muttered, rolling her eyes, but secretly chuckled at the scene.

"This is just like Blake's filth." Ruby whispered very low; her face blushing.

"Mom, who the heck are they?" The man said as he got off from the floor.

RBY and Glynda now fully saw the son of Weiss Schnee, and found themselves surprised at his appearance. Instead of expecting a well-groomed and dressed crown prince of Lucis, they were looking at some young man dressed in a black outfit composed of a T-shirt covered by a jacket and pants, along with a messy hair. He kind of looked like those guys in the streets who try to make themselves look edgy as possible or part of a boy band. Also they had to admit he had a rather cute face that might become very handsome later on.

"And why do they look like they came out of a cosplay convention?" Weiss's son continued.

"Noctis, first introduce yourself before them." Weiss said to Noctis.

Shrugging his shoulder, Noctis introduced himself. "Noctis Lucis Caelum, prince of Lucis." He said with a bored tone. "Now who are you?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Yang Xiao Long." Noctis raised a eyebrow over the strange name.

"Glynda Goodwitch."

"Blake Belladonna."

"The girl who crashed into me and straddled me?" Noctis said to the embarrased girl.

"I'm sorry!" Blake apologized still embarrassed.

"It's ok." Noctis said unbothered by the incident.

Yang analysed Noctis, carefully looking all over his body before speaking over to Weiss. "Hey Weiss, looks like you got a hotshot of a son."

"W-wait what!?" The prince taken back by the compliment.

"Yang! You can't just say that to our godson." Ruby scolded her sister.

"What godson?" Noctis cried out.

"Besides Yang, my son is engaged." Weiss smirked at the gaping reaction.

"Mom, the heck is going on right now!?" Noctis slightly freaked out at what was happening.

Weiss turned to face her son and knew that she now had to reveal a long kept secret that only her husband and select friends knew of.

"Noctis, my son. I have a long story to tell."


	4. Side 1 - Husband and Wife

Weiss entered the balcony of the private chamber she shared with Regis, looking in awe at the cityscape she had seen so much and grown to love, and along with the beautiful firework display illuminating the in celebration of a great event that happened today.

"It's a view I'll never get tired of." A man's voice drew her attention as a man dressed in a suit and a ornated cape went up to her.

"Regis…" Weiss smiled lovingly as she saw the King of Lucis approach her. Regis looked fancy and handsome in black suit he was wearing. His face quite developed from the young prince she first met decades ago. His hair was now short, slick, and swept back to display a man of high status and responsibility; his face became rougher than the sharp angular face he once had; and the best of she could see a line of stubble forming the bottom and sides of his face, she did thought that Reigs would look good with a beard.

"You mean dear, Weissy." Regis teased his newly wedded wife and queen. The king admired the once petite woman grown into a mature woman with a nice hourglass figure covered by her dark wedding gown.

"Off course, honey. After all we are now husband and wife." Weiss teased back.

Regis walked up to Weiss and brought the shorter woman to a intimate hug that came with a passionate kiss. Regis and Weiss moan as their lips and tongue softly touched with one another as their saliva were exchanged, eagering taking in the taste of each other. This day was something they all awaited for, finally able to be forever bound to one another after all those years ago when Weiss confessed her love for him. They had to separate for their need to breath, creating a trail of saliva connecting between their mouth, the couple already missing the contact between their mouth.

"I love you Regis." Weiss whispered. "Falling in love with you was the best thing to ever happen in my life." She rested her head on his chest.

"Same for me, oh Angel of Shiva. Your chilling beauty grace me with your pressence." Regis whispered outloud her one of her numerous nickname/titles. His head nuzzling her soft, pure white hair.

Weiss then eyed the large bed in their room and a idea popped into her head: thoughts of how to express their love in more intimate ways than possible.

"O' my husband, my king. Since we are now married, why don't we celebrate our union on the bed. Where we can explore each other more… intimately." Weiss whispered to her husband's ear with a seductive tone as she moved her left leg to curl around with Regis's.

Regis smirked at her and swift as her chocobo he started to plant several kiss on his queen's neck, making her gasp and moan at the action. "Getting quite fesity aren't there Weiss." Regis teased.

"Well we do have to consumerate our marriage… And it's something I wanted to do with you for a long time." Weiss replied cheekly.

Weiss turned around and slowly went towards the King-sized bed. The only sound that could heard was her heels. The new queen swayed her hips and rear at her husband, tempting him to follow her.

Suddenly she let out a yelp when her body left the ground as Regis held his wife in a bridal style, and quickly made his way toward the bed. Weiss's face redden as her face made a huge smile at the coming activity.

Regis dropped his wife on the bed and went on top of her as he and Weiss went straight into locking their lips with great passion and lust, their hands exploring each other's body. Weiss giggled as they took ripped their clothes apart from their bodies.

Good thing nobody was there to bother them as the chamber here was very soundproof.

* * *

Outside of the Royal chamber, Cor Leonis made his way to the door and was about to knock on the wooden door before he paused when his senses kicked in from years of training and Aura usage. He lean his ear centimeters away from the door as he heard what appear to be both the King and Queen screaming frantically and erratically… And was that moaning?

The last sound was lost on him as he instinctively barged into the room to see what was causing his king and queen such harm, and later very much regretted said action when he came to witness an moment that would forever taint his view of Regis and Weiss until his dying moment.

He never knew Regis and Weiss were into that.

Quick as a lighting bolt of Ramuh, Cor zoomed out of the room as quickly as he entered before, leaving his liege to a private moment between themselves. If the royal chambers weren't soundproofed, the entire Citadel staff would've heard screams, cries, moans, and fleshing slapping as the King and Queen of Lucis made passionate love with one another. Letting out decades of repression that was imprisoned beneath them.

* * *

Regis and Weiss snuggled against one another underneath the sheets of their large bed. The Regal Snow couple's hair disheveled and body covered in sweat. They were panting from the seemly hour long sacred activity they shared with one another. An activity between them they continued that gave birth to their son few years from now.

'Ugh, my body feels sore, especially my rear. I don't think I would able to sit for several days straight… That was quite intense. I love it.' Weiss reflected on today's activity.

'Wonder if this was how mother felt when she did it with father before he…' Weiss stopped as old memories came to her mind on the day of her 10th birthday. The day where her father – no Jacque - confessed that he married Willow Schnee for her family name. And where everything fell apart for her family, her mother reduced to a broken spirit whose comfort was found in alcohol.

The old memories suddenly made her eyes water as small droplets of tears at the traumatic moment of her childhood. Regis noticed her silent crying and let his face come closer to kiss away the tears on her face. There was one thing Regis hated to see in his life, it was seeing his new beloved wife in tears or sad.

"What's wrong dear?" The king of Lucis asked.

"I-it's nothing, just some old memories when I was 10." Weiss tried shaking it off.

Regis's face went crossed at what she had said. He remembered the story Weiss told of a terrible event where her father told his family that he merely married them because of their influence, worming his way to the top that he controlled the Schnee name – despite not even being a Schnee. And from there he carried out acts that tainted her former family name and treated his own family as if they were his own pawns; not caring if they were his own blood but concerned if they were his obedient puppets and dare not embarrass him.

Just thinking of that story made Regis livid at Jacque for his treatment his own family and the terrible cruelty he brought to the world where Weiss came from. If he was here, Regis wouldn't heistate to call upon Astral to smite him or use the Ring of Lucii upon him.

"I'm just slightly worried that if I made a similar mistake as my mother did. But I know you're not Jacque." Weiss sniffed.

"Weiss… If I ever knew that I would become like your father even in the slighest way. I would rather be infected by the Starscourage than becoming like him." Regis swore.

"Reggie, your such a sweet heart." Weiss smiled at him.


	5. Cena

**M.E 755, August 20**

 **08:33 PM**

 **Noctis's apartment, Insomnia**

This was perhaps one of the most weirdest moment of his life so far the crown prince of Lucis thought. He just learned that his mother was not of this world, a piece of information that he wasn't sure how to handle in disbelief or shock or amazement. Noctis knew that his mother wasn't from Lucis as her powers like Aura and Glyphs was never seen before in Lucis or the world, he heard rumours from the shadows that his mom was some sort of Imperial experiment that escaped the Empire and fled to Lucis. So to hear his mom actually came from another world and dimension like in some animated shows or movies was astonishing, more so knowing that people actually ate vegetables.

Right now he, Luna, his mom, and the girls from wherever they were except for the woman was sitting around the table of his personal apartment (Who he was sharing with Lunafreya as of late) talking and eating their dinner. He noted that his mother seemed more happier than usual talking to her old friends back at her world, where because of some weird time stuff they didn't age just like she did. It was quite a sight to see his 50-year old mother being friends with bunch of teenagers. And where his eyes tricking him when the bow on top of the black-themed girl was twitching?

"So mom, you were a student of some monster-hunting academy?" Noctis asked his mom.

"Yes, Beacon Academy." She said as she swallowed the final piece of their seafood dinner. "Been over decades I've ever spoke or heard those two words again."

"And you are a heiress of a large, wealthy corporation?" Lunafreya asked curiously.

"… Yes, my maiden name is Schnee; heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the largest corporation of Remnant-."

"Of questionable labor practice and business partners." Blake whispered.

"-though I would think it would be ex-heiress now that I'm a queen." Weiss spoke, ignoring what Blake said.

"Dust? How does one sell dust that's everywhere?" Noctis gawked.

"Not that dust, think of the dust I'm talking about as something similar to elemency but in crystal and powder form." Weiss explained, eye bit twitching at dust being confused. Though she did know no one on Eos had a clue what dust was.

"So how was the life back there?" Noctis was curious of his mom's life before arrving at Eos.

"Terrible, most of my life at my home surrounded by a dysfunctional family and gilded cage. Your grandfather is the most terrible man you'll ever meet my son."

"How bad is he?" Noctis asked, having a bad feeling about his maternal grandfather.

"Place him in Nifihelim and he wouldn't stand out from its upper class. I have a lot of things to say about your grandfather Noct. He married your grandmother because of her family name and fortunate, tricking your grandmother and great-grandfather to handing over everything to his control."

"A gold digger huh." Noctis snorted in contempt.

"That's only the start, he started to change the company policies that made the company trustworthy and reliable around the world into focusing on profit at the expense of everything. Ruthlessly putting down competition through legal or illegal methods, and cutting down the safety protocols of the exploited faunus workers in the mine. And on the domestic front, he saw his family as tools for him to use to cement his legacy only caring about us if we do something to embarrass him or the 'family' he wormed his way into." Weiss snarled as a feeling of anger and sadness crept through her voice.

She realised that everybody else was giving her a look at her display of anger. RBY were giving her a sympathetic look, while Noctis and Lunefreya looked stunned and appalled.

"Mom, that's the first time I have seen you this angry since a decade ago." Noctis said with Lunafreya nodding too.

Weiss realised that she never felt this angry before in her life other than the attempt on Noctis's life a decade ago. Her heart was being filled with pure-white rage and souring contempt she had for her life back at Atlas where she was stuck in the gilded cage forced upon by her father. The very thought of having to confront a ugly past made her blood boil, and a concerning thought of the White Fang trying to make a attempt on her son or anyone from Lucis.

"I apologize if I lost control, just talking about it is bringing up old memories." Weiss muttered.

"He sounds like the father of the year." Noctis said.

"I do have a question Mrs. Caelum. What is a faunus?" Luna asked.

There was a period of silence on the dinner table as RBY and Weiss was unsure how to answer the question, Blake being nervous of their reaction.

"Hmmm… They're people with a single animal trait with better sense of smell, hearing, and night vision." Weiss answered. "Think of it like Prompto having a chocobo tail coming out of his butt." The last statement causing Noctis and Luna to chuckle.

"So basically real life cat and bunny girls?" Noctis remarked. "Folks here would be pretty excited to meet one."

Weiss then glanced at Blake, blue eyes connecting with amber eyes. A silent conversation seem to go back and forth between them with just their eye contact alone. Weiss slightly nodded in understanding with Blake sending in a subtle smile.

"Folks like to see them?" Blake asked.

"Media pop culture, they're popular with a lot of people." Weiss answered Blake. 'Just avoid the fetish aspect of it.' The queen thought to herself.

Blake's expression became one of hope and confusion at the statement Weiss said.

"WAIT! WE MISSED ALL YOUR BIRTHDAYS!" Ruby suddenly shouted, suprising everybody else.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss! We've missed all your birthdays! Over 30 years worth of it! And as your BFF and fellow team member, we need to host the next birthday party making up for all those lost years for you!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby you do-." Weiss was cut off by Ruby.

"Nope, we will have it Weiss!"

"Please, it does-."

"NOPE! We're going to have the biggest ever!" Ruby declared to Weiss. "That's a promise."

Weiss gave up trying to convince Ruby not to go with her future plan. Meanwhile, Noctis and Lunafreya were watching amused by the queen trying to convince a 15-year old not to carry out the mother of all birthday parties for her to make up for lost times. Noctis looked at the colorful girls, wondering what kind of life his mother exactly had and hoped he could visit her homeworld.

"So your Ice Queen's son huh."

Noctis looked to see the long-haired blonde who made the remark. "Ice Queen?" He asked.

"An old nickname a lot of people had back for your mom. She wasn't exactly the nicest person to be around with." Yang sent a sorry look towards Weiss who simply shrugged it.

"Can't say I believe that, growing up with mom, she never got really harsh or strict with me in anyway besides scolding me for trouble." Noctis said to the younger girl.

"Well I can say Weiss has been a good mom to you." Yang made small, sad smile. Something both Noctis and Luna took note of. "But honestly, we never got to know you two real good right now. So how about introducing each other and what we like or hate."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, prince of Lucis." Noctis introduced with a small degree of pride.

"Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, oracle and princess of Tenebrae." Luna introduced herself. "And Noctis's fiancee." She smiled as Noctis blushed.

"Ohhh, looks like Weiss is going to be a grandma soon huh." Yang smirked. "And with a fellow royal huh."

"Marriage and family is still a long time away." Noctis tried blushing off the tease.

"And leave your mother without any grandbabies to spoil my son?" Weiss spoke with a fake outrage before turning serious. "I still expect grandbabies in the next several years from now… And at least 3."

"Mooom." Noctis whined burying his face into his hand from the embarrassment, while the rest of the table laughed.

"Moving on from future family. Let's move to hobbies and dislikes." Blake said. "What about you Miss Fleuret?"

"I love to read novels, write, gardening, and listening to classical music. My dislike would be… I'm not sure on that." Lunafreya admitted.

"Not everybody knows what they hate until they experience it." Weiss said.

"For me. Sleep, video games, movies, and fishing." Noctis stated as a matter of fact. "And I hate homework, vegetables, and alarm clocks."

Yang turned to Weiss and said. "You sure he's the crown prince and your kid?"

Weiss shrugged. "I gave him a childhood he deserved, though getting him to eat vegetables is like trying to get Ruby to lose interest in weapons or forsake cookies." She slightly glanced at the red-themed girl. "His hatred of vegetables is the bane of every Citadel's chef and his royal advisor – speaking of which he can cook great dishes." Weiss referred to Noctis's royal advisor's culinary specialty.

"Is he the guy who we passed by with the glasses when we entered the building?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Ignis Scientia. My son's royal advisor." Weiss answered before her eyes widen in realisation. "And I've realised I forgot to show you something."

"Oh no." Noctis realised what his mom was going to show.

"Baby photos!" Weiss pulled out a large binder seemly out of nowhere titled "Precious picture of my Boi!" She had a large smile plastered on her aged face.

Noctis could only shriek in horror and embarrassment as he sunk into his chair trying to hide from the world, while his fiancee comforted despite giggling at his expense. Meanwhile Weiss was showing her former team old photos of her son over the ages.

* * *

"You can see here is little Noct in his behemoth onesies." Weiss showed a picture of a toddler-aged Noctis yawning in a purple behemoth onesie. Ruby and Yang squealed while Blake smiled at the young Noctis's large blue, tired eyes staring into the camera.

"This one you see here is him falling asleep with Regis holding him." An image of young Regis holding the sleeping prince in his arms.

"Please Astrals, smite me from existence." Noctis silently whispered.

"Noct, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Those pictures were very endearing to me." Lunafreya said patting Noct's head out of pity.

"And finally… The first time Noctis got his first catch!" Weiss showed her old friends a photo of a 10-year old Noctis holding a small fishing rod with a tiny fish in his hand, while having the biggest smile he could ever form.

"Ahhhh, he looks so adorable smiling like that!" Ruby cooed. "Even when the catch is tiny."

"Ohhh look at him he's so adorable that I want to pinch his cheek." Yang adored the picture.

"Ahem, I'm over here." Noctis coughed awkwardly.

"Isn't he so adorable?" Weiss said like a mother cuddling her cute child. "He was my little boy back then. They grow so fast, one moment they ask you to pick them up and before you realise they're fully grown and independent." Weiss complained.

"Mom, this is why I moved here." Noctis muttered.

"Don't give me that tone Noctis, you will always be my little boy." The queen shot back.


	6. Reminiscendo

**M.E 755, August 21**

 **11:56 AM**

 **Citadel, Insomnia**

Weiss slurped in the last noodles and soup of the egg cup noodle she was eating; enjoying the splendid piece of high-quality food she was consuming. Ever since she had to camp with Regis and his retinue out in the lands of Lucis in their journey, the former Schnee heiress developed a taste for cup noodles, much to the joy of Clarus. There was no word to describe the feeling of eating the delicious hot noodles and egg yolk that went soft against her tongue as she swallowed them wholely, along with the warm yet spicy taste of the soup that came in the soup. Despite Regis and Ignis trying to convince her that eating a significant amount of them wasn't exactly healthy for her, she didn't gave a single ground for their argument. She was in the finest physical state ever and eating crate worths of cup noodles per month didn't diminsh it in anyway.

She was disheartened that her son didn't share the same sentiment as her in the glory of cup noodles, but he still ate it from time to time at certain occasions. The only person who knew the truth was Clarus and his kids. They knew how important cup noodle was and how fulfilling it is to their being, cup noodle was more than some simple instant food. It was getting closer to the food of the Astrals. One day, her son will understand his folly and embrace the truth. Perhaps she could introduce her former team and few family members to it.

"You know Weiss, sometimes I wonder how you don't gain weight with all the amount you're eating." Regis dryly remarked to his wife, glancing to the two empty cup noodles on the private dining table.

The queen of Lucis shot a glare against her husband. "Well dear, unlike you I'm well cultured into the fine arts of Lucian cuisines. Knowing the intricate, tasty qualities of dishes that makes you melt internally and cry in bliss." She said with a passive-aggressive tone.

"Ignis would vehemently disagree with you being well-cultured on cuisines." Regis replied.

"That I have to disagree with you on, my king." Clarus joined in the group holding a particularly super-sized cup noodle. "You simply lack taste on something delicate at this, while your wife saw reason."

"Why am I the mature one in matters of stupid cup noodles." Regis muttered. "Also Clarus, just call me by my name in non-official settings." Disliking his friend/shield referring to his title in private settings.

"Just being a loyal shield of the king, Regis. And following protocols, am I right Cor?" Clarus referred to the marshal of the Crownsguard sitting next to Regis, being his usual stoic self.

"Yes." Cor simply answered, nothing more to the reply.

"Cory, please say something other than simple replies. You barely even talked for the past 10 mintues." Weiss said to Cor.

Cor head instantly glared at her majesty for the blasted nickname she made for him when they first met. "Your majesty… Please refrain from using the nickname." Cor gritted his teeth.

Regis and Clarus glanced at each other as they tried to hide their giggle. There was nothing more great than seeing the sight of the Immortal get emotional when Weiss calls him Cory. She enjoyed riling Cor up during his teenage years where he was more reckless and stubborn to prove himself as the youngest Crownsguard, and Weiss not enjoying the past Cor's behavior towards her and others.

"So Cor, what do you think of this entire situation?" Weiss asked the Crownsguard Marshal.

"I do not honestly know too much, but I can say is that there are lot of unknown factors we will have to deal with; both here and the other side of the portal. The empire must not have any news of this development least they use it to their advantage. And securing both sides is of the utmost importance to prevent any threats from crossing the portal, along with maintaining contact with Remnant to gain support." Cor finished.

"Precisely Cor. The portal represents a blessing from the Astrals that could help Lucis." Weiss complimented. "Things haven't been going well these past years with all contacts with our forces beyond Insomnia having been lost, and the Empire gaining ground everyday despite all the losses they're suffering. The Kingsglaive could only do so much against the Empire. However our solutions comes from the portal."

"Getting help from your homeworld to aid us." Regis observed.

"Weapons, technology, and manpower. My home can give all of these things we desperately need. Atlas – my homeland – has a military to outmatch the Nifs in raw power and tech, along with huntsmen of other kingdoms whose aid would change the tide in this blasted war." Weiss said. "With the news of Eos reaching the population, the people would be aware of a world untouched by Grimm."

"Having all those land untouched by Grimm – ignoring Daemons – would be their wildest dream." Clarus muttered.

"People would wage wars to gain a single acre of them." Regis whispered.

"Do not forget space technology, it's something we never achieved due to dusts unique properties." Weiss added in. "Along with elemency, we have several advantages with us. A land untouched by Grimm, satellite technology, elemency, and non-dust energy source. Lucis is a metaphorical goldmine for the kingdoms. A lot of people would be trying to cross the portal and live their lives in Eos to escape the Grimm."

"So you plan on using those to get support from the otherside?" Regis asked.

"Alongside the kingdoms, there are plenty of huntsmen and armed third-party groups willing to help us if the price is right for them." Weiss said.

"We'll be hiring mercenaries then." Cor snorted in distaste.  
'"Distasteful it maybe but they will provide breathing room for us in the fight against the Empire." Weiss reasoned. "Now that I'm thinking of Atlas, I may have to speak to them not to deploy their robotic army to Lucis."

"A PR nightmare that's going to get everybody screaming imperials." Clarus muttered.

"Dear, we also have a Catoblepas in the room to deal with." Regis reminded Weiss.

Weiss blinked few times before realisation kicked in. "Oh, the Schnee Dust Company. Forgot about that." She admitted sheepishly. "My father is going to… Pose a problem for us."

"From your colorful description of him, he'll probably extend his company into Lucis and try to monopolize what valuable resource he can, and also try to use you to gain influence in the Citadel." Regis scrowled while Clarus and Cor frowned.

"Not if I have something to say about him." Weiss declared.

"Something that involves Arma Gigas or throwing a firaga spell on him." Clarus joked, until he saw the contemplating look on the queen's face. "Weiss, I was joking on the last one."

"I know, I was imagining how I would feel about it."

"Did it brighten your day I presume?" Regis asked, smirking to himself of the pun.

Clarus, Cor, and Weiss groaned at the pun. "Regis, your day would be very bright and hot if you make one blasted pun again!" Weiss exclaimed to her husband.

"What? Those jokes are funny dear."

"Yeah, tell that to Noctis when he moved out from here." Weiss snarked.

That burn was going to take quite the healing magic to recover from.

* * *

 _Few minutes later_

"Do you think we could get Cid and Weskham here when it starts?" Weiss asked,

"Hmmm… I'm not sure. Cid is very possible, but Weskham would be very difficult." Regis mumered.

"Getting him out of Accordo with Imperials watching the borders would be nearly impossible. As much as I want him with us, it's not going to happen without a battle." Clarus pointed out Weskham's current residence.

"It would be nice to have the old gang together again." Cor muttered. "Just like the old times."

Everybody went silent as they together went through the memory lane of the old times when they were at their prime: Young and bold against the future they were uncertain of but willing to meet the challenge head on. The bond they developed between each other as they explored the outside world of Insomnia, seeing a world they never saw beforehand; the quiet moments of peace and friendship at various campsites of their internal struggles and worries of the future; and fighting for the future of their people and kingdom against a ruthless foe. Those times were filled with fightings and struggles against overwhelming odds, but also ones immortalised by comradery they shared and the happy times of youth.

It was truly a pit that two members had to depart outside of Insomnia due to earlier difficulties in the group or living the life they have.

"Remember the time when Regis crashed Regalia when we just left Insomnia?" Clarus asked.

"Cid was pissed when that happened." Cor mused.

"And remember the time when Regis got his butt 1000'd needled by a Cactuar." Weiss brought up a eternal embarrassment her husband ever went through.

"Who could've have forgotten that scream that I assumed for a second that you were the one screaming." Clarus laughed, much to Regis's chargin.

"Did you have to bring that up!?" Regis exclaimed.

"Sorry Regis, it's just that… You never screamed that high of a pitch, even when Weskham was taking out the needles. Still remember him asking me if he had any ear covers." The Shield of the King remembered fondly.

"Also remember how Cor was so stubborn and serious when he was 15 years old. Hilarious to see and hear him at the time trying to make the most manliest voice ever." Weiss chuckled. "We had to get him out of trouble a lot with the countless times he charged at a numerically superor foe."

"And I remember you complaining a lot about the mud or insects on yourself when we ventured into Verspool or Myrlwood." Cor muttered. "First day of camping nearly killed you."

"Hey, those were old times when I was being-."

"Uptight, haughty, and arrogant." Cor finished.

"I was rather immature back then to be honest." Weiss winced at the description Cor laid out.

"You always went crazy whenever Chocobos were involved. Getting you out of that chocobo outpost away from those chicks was like trying to drag a Behemoth." Regis said.

"Those chocobos were cute! I needed more time to show them my love!" Weiss yelled shamelessly. She realised how fortunate she was to meet the chocobos, the bird-like creatures were the most magificent creatures to exist.

"Cor, remember the time when Weiss fell into a pond, who happened to wear a white dress e that was rather see-through?" Clarus asked Cor. "I remember Regis's face when he helped Weiss get up and seeing all of her front visible for him to see. Her squeak when she realised what happened to her clothes was hilarious." The Shield of the King mischievous teased both Regis and Weiss, but mostly at Weiss.

Regis blushed at the old memory while Weiss scrowled. "What is this, pick on the queen day?"

Cor however was not done and was determine to avenge his pride when Weiss called him Cory. "And don't forget the time when all of us ran into you and Regis alone at a tree… Doing THAT act." Cor blurted out. "Also Weskham did faint at the sight… And won 100 Gils that day from Clarus."

Silenced shock went through everybody's mind at the unspoken memory they agreed to never discuss it again, which Cor now broke to get back at Weiss.

"Cor… Never thought you would be this bold." Clarus muttered in shock, while Weiss's face became red due to embarrassment and stuttered as she tried to make out her words.

"I thought we agreed never to bring this up again!" Regis hissed trying to supress away the blush on his face. "But I do remember the awkwardness that followed for the following days."

"You son of a bi-." Weiss attempted to lunge at Cor before she heard her son's voice.

"Uhh, is this a bad time." Noctis awkwardly asked.

Regis and Weiss looked in surprise and horror to see Noctis standing in the doorway of the chamber. A stunned look was pasted on his face while the rest of his retuines and his fiance had an awkward look on their face.

"Uhh… Hi son?" Regis and Weiss awkwardly greeted his son who intruded at the worst time.

"You screwed mom in the rear way before you were married?" Noctis asked, surprised his parents were this rebellious. "You guys didn't seemed to be… That… Uhh… Into it." Noctis tried to find the right words to describe his feelings to getting into what his parent's sex life might have looked like.

"Sorry your majesty. It seems we may have intruded at the wrong time." Lunafreya apologised, face red enough to be mistaken for strawberry.

"Uhh, Hello your majesty. We didn't hear anything you said." Prompto tried to fan away the the stuff they just heard, while trying to wash away the image that formed in his head.

"Noct, promise me that you would be patient with Lunafreya." Ignis whispered to his highness's ear.

"Don't count on that Ignis." Gladiolus muttered.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Noctis cried out his face blushed in embarrassment as well as Lunafreya.

Hoping to get his conversation to a new direction, Weiss quickly reminded Noctis of something. "Noct, how goes your preparation with your luggage?"

"Things are getting a bit complicated with which one to pack in." Noctis replied.

"Trying to get Noctis not to pack unnecessary objects." Lunafreya told her future mother-in-law.

"Son, try not to bring that outfit you got at the Assassin's Festival". Weiss told

"You're the one to talk mom, one of the luggages is literally nothing but cup noodles." Noctis snorted to his mom.

Regis coughed out. "He's not wrong."

"She's sharing that with me." Gladiolus reminded everybody else.

"Gladio, remember not to eat too much cup noodles." Clarus called out to his son. "They maybe good but remember eating too much isn't good."

"Got it pops." Gladiolus gave a thumbs up.

A bark interrupted the room as everybody's eyes locked towards a black spitz-type dog with white underside, green rope tied around his neck and front legs, and a red, leather notebook tied to his back.

"Umbra." Lunefreya kneeled down to pet the dog on his head before taking out the notebook. "Will you excuse me, I have to be somewhere private." Lunafreya then left the group, holding the notebook close to her chest.

Weiss face fell to a dejected mood as she knew what Lunafreya was holding and who she was writing it towards to, someone she failed to save over a decade ago at Tenebrae.

* * *

 _Weiss ducked underneath a swipe from a MT axemen before she thrusted Myrtenaster through its armoured body and magitek core; the queen ripped the axe out of the machine's dead arms before hurling it at a imperial infantry aiming its rifle at a fleeing civilian. The infantry cyborg crumbling under the force of the thrown oversized axe._

 _Multiple bullets hit her body causing her to grunt from the attack, her aura holding firm againt the assault. Weiss then formed mutiple glyphs and used it to zoom across the battlefield, taking down dozens of Niflheim troops in a blink of en eye. She looked around to see that more and more imperial forces were arriving, determined to eliminate the Lucian rulers and capturing the Fleuret family._

 _"MOTHER!" A horrified scream from a boy pierced through the air as Weiss turned around to see General Glauca taking his blade out of the kneeled corpse of Sylva Nox Fleuret, her son behind her in fear._

 _Anger erupted from Weiss at seeing one of her friends die protecting her own son from the armoured general of the empire. Swiping her rapier, a summoning glyph appeared on the ground as her Arma Gigas knight emerged from the ground. The knight then quickly went into action as it swung its massive blade, dismantling several magitek and imperial infantry units into scrap metals. It slammed its weapon upon Glauca, who managed to bring up his sword to block the heavy attack._

 _Weiss summoned a pull glyph at Ravus to pull him towards her, but Glauca managed to parry her summon's attack and grabbed male scion of the Nox Fleuret family by his shoulder, and threw the teenager towards a group of imperial infantry who dragged him out of the chaos. Ravus kicked and thrashed around, yelling to let him go or pleading for someone to save him._

 _The Angel of Shiva was about to use a push glyph to get to Ravus, but she was forced to block an wide swipe from Glauca. He then used his monsterous strength to push Weiss out from the blade lock and kicked her hard that she flew several feet in the air until she crashed near where Regis, her son, and Lunafreya were at._

 _"Weiss!" Regis cried in concern as he took Noctis out of his wheel chair._

 _"Mom!" Noctis screamed, his voice laced with terror at the carnage around him._

 _She recovered from the attack and looked to them with concern, until she glanced to her front to see Glauca jumping towards Regis blade ready to strike. Suddenly the knight slammed its sword at Glauca, the armoured imperial general sent through a large tree where bark and splinter exploded from the impact._

 _"RUN!" Weiss yelled, quickly grabbing Lunafreya's hand and using her glyph to get them out of Tenebrae as fast as possible. From the distance as they ran, more and more imperial forces dropped in as the knight summmon valiant held off many as it could before it was finally defeated by Glauca._

* * *

Regis's voice interrupted her memory trip. "It's not your fault you couldn't save her brother."

"I had the power to save Ravus and bring him in with Luna, but I failed and left him by himself as a prisoner to the enemy." Weiss despondently responded.

"However, she still can keep in contact with her brother with the notebook. So not too lonely." Regis comforted his wife.

"Whatever, I'll be leaving you gentlemen here while I make some final preperations for the trip… For the return home." Weiss announced, deciding to end the conversation and finish preperation to returning back to Remnant.


	7. Reditus Part 1

**80 A.G.W, December 11th**

 **05:33 PM**

 **Beacon Academy, Vale**

"Beacon…" Weiss spoke as she laid sight on the familiar sight of the combat academy she didn't see for decades.

Nothing changed much at Beacon from the outside in the night. The shattered moon was a bit of a welcoming sight, despite looking jarring compared to the intact moon of Eos. Her son and his crownsguard, along with some Kingsglaive were staring at the shattered moon in fascination, its broken form alluring them to the mystery of the celestial body's state.

"Wow, look at the moon." Prompto whistled out.

"The heck happened to it?" Gladious muttered in disbelief.

"Looks like someone blew up a huge chunk of it." Crowe remarked as other glaives conversed with one another of the state of the moon.

"There are many theories and beliefs of what happened to it, but nobody truly knows." Weiss explained to the Eosians.

"So this place is your home, your majesty?" Nyx asked.

"Yes it is."

Many Kingsglaive had difficult time believing that they were in another world, and that their beloved queen who fought alongside them was born here instead of Eos as many have believed. It did explained her mysterious appearance at Lucis and her closeness with prince Regis at the time.

"Everybody, our sleeping quarters are that way, and at around 6pm dinner will be delivered there." Weiss pointed the way to their sleeping quarters.

"Yes your majesty." Everybody except Noctis replied.

"So mom, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Noctis said as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Meeting old friends and teachers." Weiss simply answered.

* * *

 **80 A.G.W, December 12th**  
 **08:17 AM**

"Here's my former dorm room." Weiss said to Noctis as she and her son stopped in front of door to team RWBY's room.

"Do we have to wake up this early?" Noctis half complained and questioned, his eyes feeling a bit heavy from waking up early. He hated waking up early.

"Yes. It would be a shame you didn't get to see my former dorm room with the occupants inside." Weiss smiled.

"You sure they're up this early?" Noctis questioned. "I don't think we're going to have that many people waking up.

Right after finishing the sentence the door opened up to reveal Yang with a tired face and dressed in her school uniform. The blonde looked up to see Weiss and Noctis for a second before her eyes widen in realisation.

"Holy cow! You two are already at Beacon!?" Yang yelled before Weiss's hand clamped on her mouth.

"You're going to wake the entire floor up with that mouth." Weiss scolded.

"Yang? What's with the yelling?" Blake asked as she came besides Yang then saw who her partner was looking at. "Oh…"

"Mind if I come in?" Weiss asked. "Show my boy around Beacon."

"Sure, Ruby's done dressing up anyway for our final 9am class."

"Final class?" Weiss asked surprised

"It's nearly the end of the semester." Yang answered. "Today's December 12th."

Weiss raised an eyebrow when she heard the date, as she recalled the last date there were at Lucis was august. That was weird, considering the portal time dilation between the two realms were now the same except for connecting in the different parts of their respective year.

"Wasn't it August something when we left Lucis?" Noctis asked his mom, confused by the date.

"That's a question for later, come let me show you the room." Weiss entered the door as Yang and Blake moved aside for them to enter.

Entering her dorm room for over 30 years caused a memory train to slam into her, the room still the same as she remembered when she was stranded on Lucis, yet herself changing in many ways Beacon couldn't do. Looking at her bunk bed Weiss smiled at the sight remembering trying to save space and creating a bunk bed – something she always wanted to have. Turning to face her stuff on the floor, dressers, and wardrobe, all shiny as ever as if not a day passed by, she went over to the wardrobe and opened up to reveal her old combat outfit. The white colors she always loved to wear untouched by time, and a memory of whether she wanted to be a heiress or a huntress or both.

Noctis also entered and took a look around the room. "Mom, the bunk bed looks like its going to fall apart any moment." He remarked.

"Fall apart? That thing has been holding up for many months." Yang retorted.

"Rrright." The prince said looking at the upper bed being held up by rope and enhanced with hopes and prayers. Not that the other one was better considering it was all books holding it up.

The crown prince of Lucis looked at his mother staring at several same white dress and jacket, the design looking rather familiar but he couldn't place why. Looking around a bit he saw lot of his mother's old stuff were white, even the smallest and insignificant stuff were all white. The dress did look familiar before Noctis remembered seeing old photos of his mom wearing the exact and modified clothes.

"You sure did love white mom." Noctis muttered.

"White was the color of the Schnee family, and my favorite color. Though after becoming part of Lucis and queen i adopted black. White reminded the people of the Empire, and wearing too much wasn't exactly a good idea." Weiss replied.

"And you really loved that dress, but is fighting in a skirt a good idea?" Noctis questioned.

"Combat skirts!" Weiss and Ruby shouted – the latter barging out of the bathroom when she heard the comment.

'Combat skirts? What's next tactical heels?' Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Oh hi Weiss and Noctis!" Ruby greeted.

"Hi." Noctis said.

"Good to see you Ruby. The room never changed when I left, then again I was only gone for few days at Remnant." Weiss said smiling at Ruby.

"Well it must be very weird for you right now. Lot of years passing and not a single thing changed for you." Ruby said.

"Hey, what's the commotion there?" Ruby heard Nora speaking out as she approached their room. When she was at the door and looked inside to see Weiss she gasped. "Oh my! Weissy is back, gotta tell the others!" Nora exclaimed zooming back to her room.

"I was hoping we would do reunion later." Ruby groaned. "I wanted to make it a big surprise."

"What do you think is going to be vomit boy's reaction to her?" Yang eagerly whispered to Blake.

"Who?" A confused Weiss asked Yang.

"You know, Arc? Jaune, the guy who's trying to ask you out." Yang reminded, surprised that Weiss forgot him.

Hearing the last few words got Noctis's attention as he snapped his head at his mom's face. Noctis wasn't sure but he didn't like the implication of someone trying to ask his mom out, even when it happened before she married dad. He wouldn't admit it to a lot of people but he was protective of his mom, be it from physical or non-physical, just that he really didn't show it overtly.

It was then Nora brought the rest of team JNPR to RWBY's dorm, disoriented and confused at the sudden speed there were taken. Jaune was still dressed in his onsies which nearly made Noctis burst out laughing; Pyrrha was finished dressed in her uniform; and Ren still in his boxers with a towl around his neck.

"Nora, why did you bring us here?" Ren calmly asked.

"Look! Weiss is back!" Nora shouted as she took Jaune's head and pointed his face at where Weiss was standing at.

"Weiss, you're back!" Jaune cried in relief.

"It's good to see you safe." Pyrrha said. "Though where have you been?"

Ren narrowed his eyes in observation at Weiss's appearance, noting the change in outfit and color from white to black. Looking at her face Ren noticed she has few subtle wrinkles that weren't there before and the changes in her facial features – looking more… Older. He turned to look at the other occupant he noticed now, nearly tall as Jaune but dressed in black shirt and pants with a short dark jacket over it. The most interesting trait was a single bang of hair that was white in contrast to his black hair.

"Weiss, who is he?" Ren asked looking at Noctis.

Before Weiss, Blake or Ruby could say something first, Yang decided already blurt out the answer. "Oh him, he's Weissy's son." Her tone nonchalant.

"Yang! That was going to be a surprise." Ruby hissed at her sister.

"Wow Jaune, looks like someone else got to Weiss before you did!" Nora exclaimed.

Noctis for some reason thought he was seeing rain clouds gathering around the despondent blond guy. And the redhead having this somewhat creepy smile forming on her face.


	8. Reditus Part 2

**80 A.G.W, December 12th**  
 **10:30 AM**

"So you're now literally a queen of the castle!?" Nora exclaimed.

"Yes." Weiss said as she sipped her tea.

"And you have a kid. One that's older than all of us here!" Nora pointed towards Noctis.

After their first class has ended. Team RBY and JNPR were sitting with Weiss and Noctis at the Beacon library, with Noctis's retinue and the Kingsglaives nearby. The former sitting next to the students while glaives were keeping a lookout even if the library was relatively empty at the current moment.

"So for us it was few days, while for you it was over three decades you were missing?" Pyrrha asked, sympathetic to Weiss at how long she actually went missing.

"It wasn't terrible. I made myself a new life and found love and have a good boy as my son." Weiss glanced to Noctis who was sitting besides Lunafreya as they were reading through some books on Remnant's history. "Having Noctis with Regis was perhaps the greatest moment of my life."

"So if you're the queen of the castle? Who's the king?" Nora asked.

"Regis, the king of great valor and kindness, if he was born here he'd would've made a great huntsman." Weiss answered. "Ah the great times we enjoyed together in our youth."

Meanwhile as Weiss talked with JNPR, Noctis's retinue were introducing themselves to team RBY.

"I believe we haven't had the time to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Ignis Scientia, royal advisor to his highness." Ignis introduced himself.

"Plus babysitter." Gladio chipped earning him a annoyed glance from Ignis. "The names's Gladiolus or Gladio for short. Serve as the shield to the prince, protecting from any threats."

Yang and Blake was trying hard not to have their eyes glued to his exposed abs, both of them silently agreeing it was nearly a match for Sun. One of them nearly subconsciously licked their lips.

"Aaaand my name is Prompto! Noctis's best friend since high school!" Prompto popped in between Gladiolus and Ignis.

"So you're my besty's son's friends?" Ruby questioned curiously.

"Yup." Prompto replied. "Though its weird talking to the queen's old buds who're basically younger than me."

"I concur, knowing the her majesty is from another world and her friends haven't aged a single day." Ignis agreed.

"Yeah, its very weird when your friend is now literally old enough to be your mother." Yang remarked. "Speaking of which, she looks damn nice for a 50 year old."

"Seeing her and King Regis together shows a pretty interesting contrast." Gladio replied. Seeing Regis and Weiss standing together really showed a major contrast in their aging. Regis looked like he was in his late 60s while his wife was looking good despite being the same age as her husband.

"Gotta ask Weiss how she does it." Yang chuckled. "What kind of stuff does she use to look great."

"Oh just the plain obvious superiority of my genes, Xiao Long." Weiss decided to butt in. "You may have the biggest chest, but I do wonder if you hold the claim in aging gracefully."

"What's that supposed to mean." Yang frowned, feeling a little insulted.

"Oh it's nothing just me wondering how you would look like in the future." The ex-heiress brushed off.

"Oh now its on." Yang growled as she step forward, suddenly finding herself surrounded by Kingsglaive.

"It's alright glaives." Weiss motion them to stand down. The glaives looked at one another before standing down. "You have to excuse them, its their duty to protect the queen."

Weiss looked at Yang with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Still see you have the hot temper of yours. One day its going to cost you a limb, Xiao Long. And since you seem to getting angry… Why don't we have a little spar?" Weiss asked. "For me, it has been over 30 years since I last fought on Beacon ground."

"Why not." Yang agreed.

"Your majesty, you sure about that? I don't think establishing diplomatic relation involves you wrecking a girl to the ground or you getting harmed." Crowe Altius expressed her concern.

"It's just a harmless spar, Altius. Besides I faced worst things in monsters and daemons." Weiss brushed off her concern.

"And Noctis could later join in for the spar." Weiss suddenly said, looking at her son with a smirk. "I do feel he needs a little practice on how things are done at Remnant."

"Wait, what?" Noctis said surprised.

"I have a feeling that this isn't going to go well." Prompto whispered to his best friend's ears.

* * *

Weiss Lucis Caelum entered the arena with Yang waiting on the other side. Watching them above were the Kingsglaive, Noctis, Lunefreya, Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus, RBY, and JNPR. Yang raised a eyebrow at the apparent

"Yang, I would like to give out a few words before the fight begins."

"Oh what would that be?" Yang asked with cocky tone, partially confident she could win.

"Expect to see your hair a little bit shorter." Weiss said as she summoned Myrtenaster from the Astral realm – surprising those of Remnant – before throwing at Yang.

"Why the he- Gahhh!" Yang yelped when Weiss suddenly disappeared in a blue flash and reappeared before her with her weapon and blue trailing of her body. She then slashed at the blonde's chest with great power that scent Yang thrown to the ground.

Yang quickly recovered and fired off several pellets at her opponent. Weiss blocked and dodged through the shots like a graceful dancer, separating the world outside from her inner mind.

Seeing the range option was not working, Yang fired off behind her allowing her to be propelled in the air. She then fired off another salvo to shoot off at Weiss as Yang prepared to strike her.

Except a glyph appeared before Yang as she slammed hard into it and pushed away from it, dazed by the unexpected obstacle that appeared in front of her. Then another glyph formed behind her back which pushed her towards Weiss's direction. The Schnee queen delivered a heavy strike at her stomach that caused Yang to cry out in pain.

Those watching from the upper stands saw Yang's aura meter go down by 30%. And go down even further as Weiss kept on with her assault. The rapier enhanced by magic and Insomnian technology dwindling the aura.

Yang threw a punch at Weiss who ducked underneath it and summoned a glyph to push herself away from Yang to gain some space between them. Yang launched herself at Weiss as Yang fired off a barrage of pellets at the queen. Still much to Yang's frustration, Weiss evaded and parried the attacks easily. Even when Yang got close to Weiss and kept throwing down punches at her like a raging storm; the blonde increasingly became annoyed and irritated by her inability to hit Weiss.

Weiss then side stepped from the barrage of punches and slashed her blade at Yang's ankle, causing her to buckle down before thrown to the ground when Weiss slammed her foot onto her back.

"Gee, Weiss is fighting good for someone in her 50s." Nora said.

"It's going to take more than some punches to take down her majesty." Nyx said, twirling his kukri knife with his index finger. "Name's Nyx."

"The big guy here is Libertus." Nyx pointed to a large Kingsglaive with a leather armor.

"Hey." Libertus greeted.

"Meet Pelna." Nyx pointed to Pelna.

"Nice to meet you." Pelna greeted.

"And this lady's name is Crowe." Crowe greeted with a wave.

"You have the same name as my uncle!" Ruby exclaimed. "His name is Qrow!"

"Really? Though it sounds like it has a Q to the name." Crowe mused.

"It really does sound similar." Ruby remarked. "Though meeting him I'm not too sure on it."

"Why's that?" Crowe asked.

"He's drunk most of the time and has problems with authority majority of the time." Ruby said.

"YOU MONSTER!" Yang screamed

They all heard Yang scream as they quickly turned back to see large strands of yellow hair on the ground. The blonde girl was seething in rage as her eyes turned literal red and flames engulfing her long hair.

"Wow, her hair is on fire!" Prompto exclaimed.

"This place is getting weird." Libertus muttered.

"Is mom going to be alright?" Noctis asked in concern.

Weiss simply stood in the arena yawning as a glyph started to appear before her. Lunafreya recognised that this particular glyph was her summoning variant, and others soon recognised the technique she was going to use.

"So Noct, which summon is you mom going to use?" Prompto whispered to Noctis.

"I'm betting on one of the big daemons." Gladio said.

"No way, its definitely going to be a big knight she uses often." Pelna quipped in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blake inquired.

"A family power of Mrs. Caelum." Lunefreya answered. "And a powerful one at that."

Letting out a raging cry like that of a bloodlusted monster, Yang shot straight toward Weiss with the intent to blindly pummel her for cutting her precious hair. Any reasoning or solutions to calming herself was blinded by rage.

When the distance between her and Weiss become ever closer. The queen of Lucis let out a smirk as the glyph became larger and out came a light-blue knight twice the height of Jaune wielding a similarly large bluish sword.

"That's new." Blake whispered surprised.

"Hey its Gigas." Gladio said to Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis whom looked to the summon with familiarity.

"She's going for the classic." Crowe whistled. "The blondie isn't going to last for another 10 seconds.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"You should see how many things she can summon in the battles against the Imperials." Nyx said to Jaune. "Everything ends up in oblivion or survivors fleeing for their lives." Nyx gave a longing stare, remembering the battles where her majesty summoned her defeated foes to fight for Lucis.

Yang threw herself to meet the newly summoned knight head on and smashed her fist into its chest, causing the knight to stumble from the blow. However the knight recovered from the blow quickly and swung its blade down to Yang, creating a small crater where Yang was lying down upon. The blonde brawler tried to get up, but the knight placed its foot on her back and forced her to the floor.

Weiss knelt down with a large smirk on her face and spoke to Yang with a victorious tone. "Do you yield?"

"… Fine." Yang sighed.

"Ah how it feels to be dominating against someone you have so much power over." Weiss chuckled. "Your too much of a hot head, guess I cooled that heat." Weiss let out a unintentional pun.

Everybody else groaned at the unintentional pun while Yang chuckled at the joke. Meanwhile, Noctis just simply shook his head in disapproval.

Weiss then stood up and looked up to look at her son. "Noctis, it's your turn." She gave a smile to her beloved boy.

Noctis for some reason didn't like the feeling her smile gave off.

"This is going to hurt." Noctis muttered.


	9. Reditus Part 3

**80 A.G.W, December 12th**  
 **11:37 AM**

 **Beacon Arena**

Noctis phased through his mother's thrust attack with her rapier and slashed at her with Engine Blade. It was his turn to spar in the arena with his mother, who wanted to show off some of his skills and getting some sparring sessions to hone his fighting skills.

Weiss dodged the slash and backflipped backwards several meters away to get space between her and Noctis. She then conjured a push glyph to propel her forward towards her son, who switched out his main weapon for a shield and blade to take the hit. However at the last minute Weiss summoned a glyph in front of her, twirled upward so she could jump backward, and then summoned another one to her back to jump off from it. She then took out a small dagger and threw it behind her son and warped behind Noctis.

Noctis quickly tried to bring his shield to block but his mother got in a few slashes onto his aura. He then bashed her final strike aside before slamming the shield on her, causing his mother to stumble a bit, while Noctis quickly warped to the other side of the arena. He then switched to daggers and warped at her to strike with a barrage of attacks, but Weiss blocked each attack with her rapier as metal clashed against metal.

Seeing the daggers wasn't working out, Noctis quickly rolled back to bring up his javalin and delivered a short-ranged warp strike that broke through her defence. Weiss quickly recovered and in a blink of an eye grabbed her son's arm and threw him down to the ground. Weiss stepped back a bit as she allowed her son to get back on his feet.

The prince went for another warp strike again though Weiss sidestepped at the last second and kneed him in the guts before summoning up a glyph to throw him away from her. The queen looked at the aura moniter to see was at 73% while her son's was around 42%, and she was slightly panting. This made a part of her question just how long she could keep fighting on. She had no delusions that she was past her prime, but looking at her aura bar she wondered to herself when her limits would soon catch up to her age after countless years of fighting the Empire and Daemons.

Weiss broke out of her thoughts as she blocked a warp strike from her son who warped back to do another warp strike. Though it was tough blocking something strong as a warp strike but she managed through using her glyphs or dodging it via careful timing. Her son kept up with warp strikes hoping that at least a few would break his mother's defence. Tricking his mother, Noctis warped to her flank and then conjured a glyph that held her in place so he could warp strike with engine blade. Just as he was about to strike her hard with his signature weapon, the crown prince of Lucis felt something big and hard grab around which trapped his arms. Noctis looked around to see the arm of Gigas coming out of the summoning glyphs to grab him.

"You were getting predictable with the warp strikes – you'll waste your magic and enter stasis if you aren't being careful with it." Weiss told her son as she addressed the flaws during the match; she dissipated her knight summon's arm so Noctis could stand on his own. "You are well versed with glyphs, try use them more often in your fight in conjunction with your magic – also something you have with fire, ice, and lighting." She pointed out. "Other than that you're getting there my son." Weiss let out a small smile as she hugged him.

One thing Weiss kind of regretted was not teaching her son how to fight at a young age rather than in his mid-teenage years. But she told herself she was giving her son a childhood to enjoy before his future responsibilities came forth.

"Mom, please not here." Noctis said embarrassed with the public affection.

"Can a mother not show her son some affection?" Weiss teased him.

Gladiolus whispered out loud for those sitting on the stands to hear. "Mama's boy." He slightly grinned.

"I do have to admit that it can become a little embarrassing when her majesty becomes too affectionate and caring for his highness." Ignis stated.

"Why is that?" Yang asked, her tone a little defensive.

"I do remember several years ago when she held on tight to Noct when he and I were about to move out of the Citadel to our private apartment." Lunafreya said. "I never knew someone could shed that many tears for a long period of time." She remarked.

"Ugghhh… It took me, Ignis, his majesty, and dozens of Crownsguard to pry her away from Noct." Gladio groaned. "It felt like I was moving a statue."

Then Gladio felt his entire world go suddenly cold as he felt a chill flow down his spine. He saw Ignis giving him a fearful look; Crowe wincing as she and her comrades slowly back away from him; Prompto's eyes kept glancing to the arena and Gladio back and forth as sweat poured down his face; Lunafreya was giving him a look of pity. The Shield of the Prince looked down to see her majesty giving him a cold glare that made him freeze still, the eyes he stared into promised a very cold, wrathful punishment only the likes of Shiva could give, which wasn't that surprising as quite a number of people thought the queen was Shiva's mortal form or champion. Meanwhile Noctis shaking his head at his friend's predicament, recalling the times when his dad got into trouble with mom on 'weight' topic. Before he could take actions to distract his mom from literally shattering Gladio into pieces, he heard a voice loudly whisper his mom's name.

"Weiss?"

Weiss Lucis Caelum snapped her head to the direction of the voice she had not heard for over 30 years.

Winter Schnee stood before one of the few entrances of the Arena, looking right into Weiss's eyes. The queen's breathing hitched in seeing her elder sister for the first time in many years, as old feelings of lamentation of lost times resurfacing once again as the few ties she had to the world appearing before her.

Noctis looked at the newcomer and was surprised at the woman in front of him, who so resembled his mother very much. He saw that this woman was his mother's elder sister, though wouldn't it be younger if counting in his mom's biological age? The prince then also realised that he had a aunt who was nearly as young as him, in fact it might be like having a sister or a cousin.

The others in the stand above saw what was coming to happen and decided that it was best to leave them in peace. They got off from their seats and head towards a more private area away from the family reunion that was going to take place.

The first thing that Winter noticed as she approached Weiss was her sister looking older than the last time she saw her. Have her face be a little bit rounder and mature it for decades along with wrinkles, she would resemble mother… Before she lost her self in her sorrow. There were many things Winter was expecting when she received news from headmaster Ozpin of her sister found again after she fell in some sort of portal few days ago. But this she wasn't expecting.

Ozpin told her that there was a complication between the large portal that now connected Remnant with a new world called Eos. The time between Weiss disappearing and reappearance was very long on her side, over three decades to be precise.

Over 30 years passed for her while only a few days for passed for those on Remnant.

Winter refused to believe that she lost that amount of precious time with her sister. She had to see her for herself the reality of what was occurring. So to see Weiss looking much older - and older than her – was something she couldn't comprehend. She didn't know what to feel or how to respond to it.

As she slowly approached Weiss, Winter then noticed the young man standing beside her. He was taller than Weiss by a few inches and dressed in dark clothing more suited to some street delinquent. His facial features showed a face still having some baby fat, dark blue eyes that looked rather familiar, and a small bang of white hair on his mainly dark, messy hair.

"Winter…" Weiss croaked out, her eyes starting to get watery. She made a few steps towards her shock-striken sister before she leaped and embraced her tight.

Winter yelped at the sudden tight embrace she got from her sister who cried into her shoulder. She also managed to take a closer look at her sobbing face, gasping a little from how much her beloved little sister's face matured and looking old as their mother. Winter returned the tight embrace as Weiss released the decades of sorrow and fear she had suppresed, as the queen once believed she would not see her elder sibling again.

"I-I missed y-you so much Winter!" Weiss cried out the words in a whisper, afraid to let go of her as if she might dissappear.

"I'm here Weiss. I'm right here." Winter repeated to comfort her as the still shocked woman silently let out tears that she missed a large chunk of her sister's adult life.

After hugging her sister and crying for almost a minute, Weiss let go of her and said. "Winter, there's someone I want to introduce to you."

The Queen of Lucis turned around to look at her beloved son and introduced Winter to him. "Noctis, he's my son." She announced to her flabbergasted sister. "You're an aunt now Winter."

"Hi?" Noctis awkwardly waved his hand.

Winter stared at the young man in front of her, unable to respond to the individual who was apparently her nephew.

"What?" A puzzled cry came out of Winter's mouth.


	10. Side 2 - The Divines

Bahmaut, the Draconian and the God of War, stood in the vast, luminous otherworldy realm within the Crystal. The Astral was still as a stone as if he was waiting for something to comeforth, which for him was the coming of the Prophecy of the Chosen King.

He was mostly seluded from affairs of the mortal world, only making his pressence known to the Kings of Lucis or the Oracle or certain events that demanded his attention and aid. Despite the near-isolation the Draconian was in within the Crystal of Eos, he wasn't blind to what happened to the world. He was aware of the anomaly that happened a long time ago by mortal standards.

It was faint but noticable to the Draconian, the soul of the maiden was familiar yet different with the humans of the world. Something about the energy seemed familiar. He observed the outsider woman with powers coming forth from her own soul and an ability that had faint trace of magic. Not from his but from someone else.

He watched at the outsider acquainting herself with the line of the Lucis Caelum, the young prince shelting the young maiden not of this world as their bond and understanding of each other grew stronger. The young maiden wishing to part for her world everyday, but knew in her heart it was futile.

He watched as the prince and the maiden like that of Shiva grew and journeyed with their companions outside of the city to the greater part of the world. Fighting together as one against the mortal armies of steels and the daemons of the darkness. The hardships and battles granting them new experiances of Eos and her people.

He watched as the prince – now king – and the white maiden's bond transforming into love for one another as they joined together forever as rulers of Lucis.

Bahmaut knew from a messenger's and Shiva's interaction with the white maiden that she was from another world, a world shadowed by a broken moon and crawling with creatures of the dark. After careful observations of her powers and energy, and looking through his vast mind for memories stretching over countless eons. He knew why he found the energy familiar. Memories of others was so faint and long ago that he himself nearly forgot of them. This development was quite unexpected that he was seeing a human from that world.

He mused that the white maiden gained the attention of the Glacian as Shiva found herself comforting her, for her memories of her life at her original world filled with hardships and loneliness. Along with an agreement forged between the two.

Then it came to him.

The Prophecy of the Chosen King had been altered.

The appearance and the marriage of the white maiden to the Lucis Caelum have altered the prophecy. This would've concerned Bahmaut on the change of destiny and the potential harm to Eos; but it wasn't the case as he still foresaw and the Crystal still demand Noctis Lucis Caelum as the Chosen King. The change was the binding of two worlds, and the King of Kings' fate left ambiguous either to living or death.

Things were not going as he imagined it to be. The world of Eos not only at risk but another world was too, and one created by his brethern whom he had not heard for long time. The Starscourge would spread to the unprepared world and corrupt the star of Remnant and its inhabitats with its darkness.

" **Bahmaut**."

The draconian heard his name be spoken and looked to see Shiva approaching him.

" **Shiva**." Bahmaut greeted his fellow Astral. " **Your presence here is unusual.** "

" **It has been a long time."** Shiva replied.

" **What brings you here?"** The Draconian asked.

" **You are aware of the mortal Weiss Schnee? And the changes she brought?"**

" **I am aware of the mortal, the one outside of this world. And the one who awoken the winds once again."** Bahmaut answered. " **The world she is from… We know of them.** "

" **I have looked into her memories….** " Shiva said, her voice becoming sad. " **Filled with sadness and loneliness, but her heart is filled with warmth and the rightuous desire to right the wrongs of a parasite.** " Her voice became venomous, burning with contempt like that of Ifirit's rage or Leviathan's relentless rage – a rare trait that was coming from the Glacian, causing Bahmaut's metaphorical eyebrows to raise in curiosity.

" **You have seen her memories?** " Bahmaut spoke.

" **I have. For that and her struggles, I have made a pact with her.** " Shiva said with a smile.

" **I have seen. It is rare for you to give this blessing to a mortal.** " The Draconian said. " **Though I am not surprised it was an mortal that embodies you.** "

Shiva ignored the last sentence and moved to the next topic. " **You are aware of the change of fate of the King of Light?** "

" **I have seen the change, thou path is clouded but his destiny as Chosen King not undone, but his fate remains clouded. Neither crossing into death or life.** "

" **And the other world caught by the darkness.** " Shiva spoke, concern coming to her face.

" **The Immortal Accursed and the Cursed Maiden…** " Bahmaut spoke. **"The world of Eos, and the broken world of a forgotten era.** "

" **When darkness descends, the King of Light shall rise. A child born of two worlds.** " Shiva finished.


	11. Heims

**80 A.G.W, December 12th  
12:33 PM  
Vale City**

Winter stared at Noctis as if the young man grew a second head, still in disbelief that she was an aunt to a nephew who was a year or so younger than her; old enough that he might as well be her younger sibling. One that resembled the young images of her late grandfather from the few portraits she saw at the Schnee manor.

She wasn't sure what was the next step she should make to interact with her nephew: who's already a grown man with a fiance whom he'll eventually marry in the future. Oh and he was a prince of a kingdom of another world.

And Weiss is Queen of said kingdom.

"Weiss… I mean your majesty." Winter spoke, unsure how to exactly address her technically younger, but now biologically older sister who was part of a royal family.

"Just Weiss, Winter. You're my sister, nothing's going to change that no matter if I'm heiress or queen." Weiss replied, peeved by her sister addressing her that way.

"I do not know how to deal with it Weiss." Winter admitted. "One moment you were my precious little sister and disappeared for few days. And now I see you old as mother and a queen." Winter's face looked down.

She then glanced to Noctis. "And having a son."

"Who has a fiance." Weiss added in as she observed Lunafreya and Noctis enjoying the walk in the city of Vale. She noted that the street alongside the docks they were currently walking was rather… Empty.

"I've missed so much." Winter despondently said.

"But at least we're together again." Weiss took out her smart phone and popped up a family photo taken a decade ago. She stopped Winter for a moment to show her the photo of her family.

The photograph image of the Lucis Royal Family greeted Winter's face as she stared at Regis, Weiss, and a young Noctis staring to the camera. Winter took a long look at the smiling tall man with a beard standing beside her sister, a handsome gentleman dressed in black and ornaments with a fancy yet simple sword held his right hand. While to his left was a younger, happier Weiss dressed in the most beautiful monochrome dress, capturing the embodiment of night and snow in a harmonious unison. And in the middle of the two was a younger Noctis smiling at the camera with beaming eyes full of life.

They looked very happy in the picture compared to the family portrait back at the Schnee manor. Like a true family that loved one another and not one built upon money, connection, or reputation. Her sister's expression in the photo the most happiest she'd ever seen in her life, not like the time when she received the news of going to Beacon.

"His name is Regis." Weiss said as she looked at her husband's photo. "King of Lucis and my husband."

"He must be a good man." Winter concluded judging from her sister's facial expression.

"I used to have a few thoughts if my marriage with him was going to be like our parents. A loveless marriage." Weiss said with a chuckle. "Oh how wrong i was when he stood by with me at the worst moments of my life, and truly loved me for who I was and how much I meant to him."

Weiss continued on. "When he and I had Noctis, we swore that we would give him the best life and love he deserve. No matter the burden or time Regis had in ruling his kingdom or I protecting the safety of my home… We would always be there for him no matter what, either reading him a bedtime story or comforting him from a nightmare."

"I do wish to meet your husband if I have the chance in the future. Getting to know my brother-in-law and more of the kingdom you live in." Winter took in the words Weiss said of her husband and their dedication to giving their son a loving life. Seeing her nephew having a casual, good relation with his mother and fiance.

Weiss took care of her son well.

"As a Queen of Lucis, I can arrange that immediately." Weiss smiled.

"I will be honoured to see your husband and the kingdom you and him are ruling. And perhaps talk of your time as queen after we find a suitable place to eat."

"Hey mom, found a place to eat at." Noctis called out. 

* * *

Noctis, Luna, Weiss, and Winter found themselves seated outside of a small eatery named "Flaming Bites", located near the docks of Vale, which gave them a good view of the large Vale river and ships coming in and out of the docks. Flaming Bites from what they gathered specialised in seafood and pastas, the former getting the prince's approval – as long as it didn't have vegetables.

Despite being lunch time, no one was there except for them, not that they minded since it gave them more privacy. Winter was looking forward to know more of her nephew's life and the world he came from.

"So Noctis… Tell me about yourself." Winter felt a little awkward.

The crown prince was silent for a moment before starting off. "Uh, I turned 20 few days ago." He was feeling bit as awkward as his aunt on this matter. "Well besides being the prince, I like napping and fishing."

The technically elder Schnee sister mouth opened up, surprised and confused at her nephew's desire of fishing. A crown prince of a kingdom interested in an activity trival and improper such as fishing!? That was something unbecoming of someone of his station.

"Fishing? That's… An unusual for a prince." Winter spoke out, her eyes glancing left to silently communicate with Weiss, who simply gave a shrug. "But as a prince, isn't it undignified of you?" She questioned.

"Meh, never gave too much thought to how people saw me. And besides, it was one of the few things I enjoyed." Noctis shrugged. "Live the life becoming the future King. Heck, dad and mom got me into public school."

Public school!?

Hiding away her surprise and showing it by raising an eyebrow at it, Winter asked her nephew for further clarification. "Public school? You, a prince, went to a public school?"

"Yes Winter, which in my opinion was probably better than getting him a tutor, gods knows how many he's going to drive insane. Unless its Luna." Weiss said ignoring the cry of annoyance from her son. "I could say his experience at a normal school was, ironically interesting." She finished.

He knew what his mom was thinking of. The time in middle school he botched his grade badly and the teacher calling for a parent conference, which he attempted to get Cor to adopt him to totally not intimidate his teacher. Totally not the plan. Off course, he informed mom without any hesitation, resulting in her going to the conference guarded by her kingsglaive. That day he felt he wanted to melt into the ground as his mom listened with a eerily calm, facial expression. Followed by days of his mom camping in his apartment – which she nearly got a heart attack from the mess inside - making sure he could improve his grade in school, watching from the shadows like a Griffon.

"And what about you Miss Fleuret." Winter asked Noctis's fiance.

"I'm the former princess of Tenebrae and the current Oracle. I and Noctis have known each other for over a decade."

"And future daughter-in-law slash queen." Weiss added in with a cough.

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Mom, marriage is still a long way."

"Probably family too." Luna added in.

"Your highness, you're the princess of another kingdom. But what's an Oracle?" Winter asked

"Well Winter, to explain the role you're going to need to learn some key historical and theological information from Eos." Weiss told Winter. "It's going to be rather a wild explanation."

"1 spicy steam fish, 1 calamari pasta mix, and 2 seasoned rice with salmon coming arriving!" The waitress/co-owner of the small restaurant came up to their table.

The blue-haired, tanned fish faunus handed them their dish seemly ignoring she was serving two Schnee at her restaurant. But her well-hid nervousness and confusion could be easily seen by Weiss and Winter, which wasn't surprising considering what her father and the SDC had done with its brutal practice. Weiss prayed to the Astrals that she will reverse everything Jacque had done and redeem the Schnee name – even if she had forsaken it when she took the name Lucis Caelum.

"Thank you very much." Weiss smiled as she thanked her waitress, handing her a large tip.

"Uhh. Thank you?" The confused faunus replied as she went back inside the restaurant. Leaving the 5 to enjoy their lunch. 

* * *

Aquarius Flamson was very confused by the two Schnee woman and two other humans coming over to her place she shared with her husband. They didn't have too many customers come down here, not too little but adequate enough to keep Flaming Bites open, and also not many humans ate at a restaurant owned by a faunus couple.

Then she saw her husband Valentine Flamson come out of the kitchen, the red-haired fox faunus went to his wife when he saw her confusion and asked in concern.

"Hey Aqua, what's wrong? Is it the customers?"

"Nothing, just that we have Winter Schnee and who I think is Weiss Schnee along with two others eating outside." Aquarius spoke.

"Really? We have two Schnee sisters eating at our place." Valentine exclaimed in surprise. "Wait, are they here to buy this building?"

Aquarius glanced back to their customer before answering. "I do not know love. They don't appear or speaking of anything related to us, other than chatting about the food – which they love – and some other life stuff."

"So the Schnee's are here to simply eat? That's… Quite odd." Valentine muttered.

"Well as long as we get money and no other problem. We should be good." Aquarius shrugged, hoping this unusual day doesn't get any stranger.


	12. Veteribus

**80 A.G.W, December 12th**  
 **13:14 PM**  
 **Vale City, Flaming Bites**

"I take back what I said!" Aquarius shouted as she and her husband ducked under the register counter as rounds shot through the space once occupied by their body.

Outside " _ **Flaming Bites**_ " was pure chaos. Overturned or destroyed tables and chairs scattered across the ground, and along with scorch marks, frozen ground, and icicles.

"Well, this day escalated very quickly." Noctis muttered as he summoned his shield to bash it against the nose of a WF grunt. Noctis then threw engine blade at a gun-armed WF where he warped above her head to slash at her shotgun into two and kick her in the face, leaving the mask shattered. Another fighter nearly got a strike on Noctis but failed as he phased through the attack and switched to a greatsword to deliver a heavy attack that drain his foe's aura.

"Who are these people and why are they attacking you two so viciously?" Lunafreya asked, gritting her teeth as she blocked a blade with the Trident of the Oracle. Despite being trained in pole arms, this was her first major taste of combat against people. She mostly blocked or knocked down her foes.

"The White Fang are terrorists seeking to bring chaos, and targeting our family for the sins of our father." Winter answered with a cold voice as slashed away grunts away from her. She summoned up a glyph that spewed out flocks of small nevermores that attacked a WF squad.

Weiss answered too. "Spiteful beings whose purpose for a noble goal quickly discarded to satisfy their blind anger." Her voice laced with venom as she let out a thundera strike from her hand that zapped away the aura of a WF grunt.

The Queen of Lucis was angered that her leisure time with her sister she never seen for three decades was interrupted by a old family enemy: The White Fang. The lunch was going all wonderful until it appeared a small convoy of them in trucks were moving through the road they were eating besides at; the drivers likely saw two Schnees on the road was too much of a juciy target to pass off. Thus they stopped and attacked them.

Big mistake.

No ones gets away with harming her or her family…

"Die Schnee!" A grunt charged at her with a hammer over his head.

Weiss casually dodged the slam attack and grabbed the WF member by the neck and threw him at a pair of fighters armed with guns. She then brought forth a pull glyph behind a female White Fang grunt, throwing the grunt at her direction where she stabbed her rapier through the thrown WF grunt.

Winter observed her sister fighting the White Fang, her eyes taking in details of her fighting style and skill that was left unknown to her and given three decades (By Weiss's time) to improve upon. The technical elder Schnee sister saw her sister yielding power that wasn't related to her dust abilities or her semblances as lighting, ice, and fire appeared out of nothing on her hand; though she did heard some rumors of magic of some sorts existing at the kingdom of Lucis. Her sword skill and glyph improved drastically as she was methodical when to use her rapier, and the glyph used to disorient enemies and blitz her attacks. Along with her aura stamina seemly increased. Though she was curious to how her summoning skill developed.

And answered when Weiss summoned a pair of inhuman-looking creatures she never seen before. They didn't appeared to be Grimm creatures she was familiar with. They looked skinny with a long bladed tail and weird crescent-shaped things on their backs. Their feet and hands had sharp talons, and crooked face filled with malice. She felt her body chill from simply looking at their humanoid appearance.

Weiss unleashed the two Ereshkigal upon the remaining White Fang, the two daemons summoned by her semblance slashing through their helpless foes mercilessly. The queen looked on with near bordom at how fast the White Fang were being beaten. This was easier than taking out entire hordes of goblins or sabertusks.

Her senses then warned of danger as she brought her rapier to block a chainsaw swipe against her, and pushed away from her as its brute of a wielder with a fully masked.

"Finally get to kill a Schnee!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my, so edgy." Weiss taunted. "Compensating for something with your weapon."

Roaring like a enraged beast, the White Fang lieutenant swung the chainsaw at her intending to saw her in half. But Weiss gracefully jumped above the swing and jumped kicked down his face. She then quickly evaded the brute's attempt to grab her face, summoning up a revolver she shot at her opponent's face who staggered on the near-point blank shot. She also put in few rounds The queen followed up with warping behind him with her concealed dagger and triggered her rapier's long unused dust chamber holding freshly inserted fire dust.

Aiming her flaming rapier and summoning a powerful push glyph, Weiss Lucis Caelum stabbed the flaming rapier at the most vulnerable spot at her target's rear.

Noctis, Luna, and Winter winced at the following scream of agony and begging.


End file.
